NO MÁS K UN SILENCIOSO ADIÓS
by Rukia Nair
Summary: PASA EL TIEMPO, PERO AÚN NO TE OLVIDO, ¿COMO DEJAR DE QUERERTE DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA?...
1. Chapter 1

**NO MÁS QUE UN SILENCIOSO ADIÓS**

**Konichiwa….**

**Ok, estoy aki trayendo (o escribiendo jeje) un fic que esta especial mente dedicado a:**

**giby-chan**

**Así es, esto esta dedicado para ti, me fascinó tu sugerencia, espero poder plasmarla como la pensaste.**

**Y bueno quiero aclarar, que esto será como la continuación de SOLO SEXO, NADA MÁS, espero les guste, aunque la verdad me molí los sesos pensando como podía hacerlo, ya que el fic nombrado lo pensé con Rukia de 22 e Ichigo de 23 años.**

**Debo decirte giby-chan, que me resultó un poquito difícil adaptarme al límite de edad que me sugeriste, pero espero que no me mates, porque alterare un poquito eso.**

**Bueno y ahora dicho lo que escribí, debo decir algo más:**

**BLEACH, es de Tite sama, Rukia es la primer personaje que creó de la serie, y Kurosaki Ichigo, por kami, necesito noches de sueños, deja de meterte en mis sueños xk el solo verte ya me deja con muchas ganas de todo… (lo se soy una hentai, no lo niego)**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con el primer capi de esta propuesta:**

*****/***/***/*****

Esa tarde estaba algo nublada, el sol no tenía ganas de mostrarse… mientras esperaba el bus que la llevara cerca de su casa, observó una vez más la ciudad de Karakura, desde lo alto de la parada, en realidad extrañaría su ciudad, extrañaría sus plazas, sus parques, incluso hasta recordó a sus profesores… pero más lo extrañaría a él, de eso estaba segura, pues un cariño como ese no se puede olvidar fácilmente.

"No, no es amor" se repetía constantemente, "solo es un gran cariño" decía convencida de su respuesta "pero entonces… porque lloro" dijo limpiándose las dos lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

Recién había pasado dos semanas de que lo viera por última vez, y una de la llamada que hiso "perro" susurró por lo bajo con rabia hacia él, pero aún así, no podía culparlo, ella había sido la que en primer lugar sugirió solo tener sexo, y nada más, pero este corto tiempo que pasó, era como si ya hubiera pasado mucho tiempo para ella.

Tenía un cuaderno, ahí escribía diferentes cosas, era parecido a un diario, donde hablaba de ella y de él, a veces se preguntaba "porque lo hago? Porque escribo sobre él?" pero ese cuaderno tenía escritos de su corazón, sentimientos plasmados en frases, poemas, pensamientos… por ese día, 2 de febrero, lo último que escribió fue:

"**Un instante no es nada ante la eternidad, pasa desapercibido… solo dejando rastro de su vida…**

**Pero, un instante entre tus brazos, es una eternidad que pasa ante mi tiempo, llenando de calor mi alma"**

Sentía que escribiendo, este cariño se iría desvaneciendo, por eso, solo por esta razón siempre mantenía su cuaderno cerca, lo llevaba a todo lado, era su cómplice, él único que sabía la verdad, el único que tal vez pueda ayudarla.

Su celular vibró de pronto, con aquella tonada de introducción melancólica de Song for, de la banda Rookiez is Punk´d

-Si? – contestó con su vos ahogada

-Rukia, será mejor que te apresures, ya casi es hora –

-Nii sama, disculpa, creo que los alcanzaré directamente en el aeropuerto –

-Si quieres mando a que te recojan –

-No, esta bien, ya indiqué a Momo chan cuales son las maletas que me llevaré –

-Entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto –

-Sí, hasta luego Nii sama –

La llamada finalizó, observó por un momento la imagen de su pantalla, era Usui Takumi, su personaje favorito de anime… y pensó "por que no puede haber hombres como tú"… luego una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro "debí haberte tomado una foto, así siquiera tendría un recuerdo" y otra vez las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, pero no las dejó.

Empezó a lloviznar… miró al cielo

– porque a veces pareciera que reflejas como me siento? – le sonrió a las nubes

Caminó lento hacia el aeropuerto, sujetando su paraguas

-para que esperar movilidad si estoy tan cerca – se dijo y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, una llena de vida.

Cuando llegó, su hermano ya la esperaba, le saludo con una sonrisa, se sentía extrañamente animada, registraron sus pertenencias y subieron al avión… Por última vez, antes de despejar observó en dirección de donde más o menos se encontraba el departamento del peli naranja… Tomó su cuaderno y escribió:

"**Sin más, amor… te dejo, tratare de no recordar, aunque aún estés vivo en mi piel…**

**Te digo adiós amor… un silencioso adiós que solo yo podre escuchar…"**

Se dio un golpe mental… "porque le digo amor?... simple solo una frase más" se dijo

Kuchiki Byakuya, un empresario con una fama moderada, pero reconocida a nivel mundial, había decidido intentar expandir los horizontes de su empresa, por eso se iba junto a toda su familia, que era solo su hermana menor, a Austria, a la bella ciudad de Viena, para poder lograrlo.

Kuchiki Rukia, una joven de hermosos ojos, y cabello corno y mas negro que el mismo universo, se marchaba para ya no volver, aunque no haya podido encontrar el amor en su ciudad, esperaba poder encontrarlo en otro continente, eso era lo que esperaba… pero sabía que el recuerdo de aquel que fue el primero en conocerla, se quedaría en su memoria y en su corazón, no como un amor, sino, como un amigo, un muy buen amigo.

Austria sería una buena ciudad para poder continuar, pero también sentía que estaba viviendo el sueño de él, porque él quería ir y conocer Europa, y ahora ella estaba cerca de llegar, sería difícil no pensar en él, mientras estaba en Viena.

*****/***/***/*****

La ciudad en verdad era hermosa, no había pasado más de un mes, y ya estaba enamorada de sus castillos, su arquitectura, sus costumbres, en sí, de toda la ciudad.

-Nii sama, hoy iré al Österreichische Galerie, espero no te moleste –

-Ve con cuidado, aún no conoces del todo la ciudad –

-Gracias, con su permiso –

La morena agarró su chaqueta y salió del apartamento donde estaban viviendo, se miró una vez más en el espejo del armario, y complacida con su vista, salió a las frías calles de Viena.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se encontró con un grupo de turistas Japoneses, decidió participar del recorrido que les darías, durante toda la visita observó diferentes pinturas, pero hubo una en la que se quedó por largo tiempo, _El beso_, así se titulaba la obra, y el autor era Gustav Klimt, en sí no era el detalle de la obra lo que le llamó la atención, sino era uno de sus recuerdos que se presentó en esa obra, pues la misma retrata un momento de pasión, una pareja donde él la sostiene delicadamente y le besa el cuello a ella, no se le ve el rostro pero se nota el deseo que ambos experimentan… esta obra de arte, le trajo recuerdos, sutiles fragmentos de su pasado, una mirada con brillo intimidante y sensual, unos labios candorosos y suaves, el recuerdo de un suave rose de labios, y finalmente el abrazo de un cuerpo cálido…

No siguió más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, dejó el lugar en busca del Toilet, ingresó al mismo, estaba vacío, se miró al espejó

-Un mes ya… un mes que no se nada de ti… será acaso que si quiera te acuerdas de mi, o ya olvidaste hasta mi nombre…? – derramó unas lágrimas – lo sé, parezco estúpida – se miró –llorando por un sentimiento que no entiendo – dijo con ironía, se mojó el rostro – que patética – se dijo con odio- ya es suficiente, no puedo seguir así, Ichigo porque no puedo dejar de pensar ni un solo minuto en ti…? - se agachó apoyándose en el lavamanos – es suficiente… Ya es Suficiente – dijo reincorporándose de golpe y se sintió mareada… se agarró con fuerza del lavamanos… su estomago le molestó, y luego… corrió hacia un baño, donde vertió todo lo que en su estomago había.

*****/***/***/*****

Después de lo sucedido en el museo, prefirió irse a su casa, no se sentía en condiciones de seguir caminando, además, tenía que estudiar, pues su examen para poder ingresar a la universidad de Viena ya estaba cerca.

Dos semanas después, ya estaba con los resultados de su examen de la universidad, había aprobado, con una nota que no era de las mejores pero para ella era un alivio, pues debido a que esos días se había sentido fatal, pensó que no podría aprobar, su hermano insistió en que fuera ha hacerse un chequeó, pero ella le dijo que no era nada serio, solo que prefería no comer por unos días ya que tal vez sea debido al cambio de ambiente y diferentes comidas que le sentó mal, pero le prometió ir cuando tenga las notas de su examen.

Y justamente ahora, se encontraba en una clínica, esperando los resultados de sus análisis, esperando que no fuera nada serio.

-señorita Kuchiki Rukia? – llamó la enfermera

-sí soy yo – dijo parándose

-por favor pase – dijo amable

-Gracias… Con permiso –

-Buenas Tardes Señorita Rukia – dijo la doctora peliverde

-Doctora Neliel como ha estado? –

-Bien gracias… mira estos son tus resultados – dijo mientras habría el sobre con el sello del hospital, un centauro blanco

-Y… que dicen? – dijo curiosa

La doctora observó por un momento en silencio, sin saber que expresión poner, pues estas noticias a algunas las ponían a llorar a mares de felicidad, o por el contrario de angustia…

-Rukia dime… - le dijo tranquila –hace cuanto tiempo tuviste relaciones sexuales por última vez –

Era una pregunta algo incómoda, hubiera querido decir que aún era virgen, pues pensó que tal vez le preguntaba eso como algo de rutina – pues…- dudó y lo recordó nuevamente – hace mas de un mes – dijo sonrojándose

-Y tu última regla, cuando fue? –

-verá, soy muy irregular en ese aspecto, generalmente me viene cada dos mese, y a veces hasta tres o más… - dijo algo preocupada – dígame doctora, tengo algún tumos un quiste algo que cause esto? – le preguntó mas preocupada

-No, no te preocupes… es algo normal… -

-entonces que tengo? –

-Rukia… Tienes enamorado? –

-No doctora Nel, no quiero uno, no me hace falta –

-entonces terminaste con tu enamorado – dijo como afirmando

"enamorado" pensó desganada, - No doctora, nunca tuve enamorado – dijo al fín

-Rukia, debes tener tus motivos, y no puedo meterme, pero sería bueno que llames al chico con el que te relacionaste por última vez –

-Porque…? – dijo dubitativa, pues algo le decía que no era nada bueno que le diga todo aquello

-Rukia…- dijo seria y mirándole a los ojos – tienes seis semanas de embarazo – le dijo directo

-¿que? – soltó apenas audible, su boca se abrió en una mueca de incredulidad, asimilando lo que acababa de decir la peli verde – Doctora, no bromee –

-no es una broma Rukia… -

-embarazada? – sintió como su garganta quería serrarse – NO… No puede ser, Ichigo siempre usó protección, nunca lo hicimos sin protección, no puede ser –

-Tranquila…- le dijo, pues la morena estaba alterada caminando de un lado a otro

-No puede ser – seguí diciendo, pero de pronto se quedó sin habla "tal vez…" empezó a pensar "la última vez, él, él me lo hizo algo raro cuando me dejó boca abajo, no, no podía verlo, tal vez… no, no, no" – no, no, no… doctora dígame que es una broma, ni siquiera llegué al orgasmo, como puede pasar algo así…-

-Tranquila, esto te hará daño –

-pero…-

-mira, si el nombre se vuelve dentro de una, no importa si llegamos o no al orgasmo, el semen del hombre y los espermatozoides aún continúan vivos… - y mientras le explicaba la morena se fue sumiendo en sus pensamientos

"No es posible… embarazada, un hijo, un hijo de Ichigo?... no, Kami porque me castigas con esto. Que dirá de mi Nii sama, que haré, un niño… ni siquiera puedo cuidar bien de mi misma y ahora… no puede ser, Maldición Ichigo… porque no usaste protección?"

-Rukia… ven debo revisarlos –

-¿que? –

-échate aquí, y descúbrete –

-sí…- dijo asintiendo

La doctora le puso un gel en el vientre, era frío y luego pasó la maquinita (no recuerdo que se llama perdón) sobre ella

-Mira… ves esa manchita negra –

-sí – dijo observando la pantalla

-ese es tu bebe –

Lo miró por un instante su rostro expresaba temor, pero luego cambio, sus labios formaron una mueca, una sonrisa, mientras pensaba "un niño, un bebe dentro de mi… mi hijo, de Ichigo y mío… no, solo mío, mi pequeño…"

-Mi niño…- dijo llorando

Y la doctora comprendió que lo tendría…

*****/***/***/*****

-Rukia…?- dijo al verla ingresar de manera extraña y melancólica a su despacho

-Nii sama… debo hablar contigo –

-Ya tienes los resultados de tus análisis –

-sí… es sobre eso –

-ven siéntate…- le dijo preocupado – siento no haber podido acompañarte –

-No, esta bien…-

-dime, porque estas tan preocupada, acaso tienes…-

-no, no tengo nada malo, todo lo contrario…-

Pudo notar la preocupación en su vos, pero había cierta alegría en ella

-dime, no des más rodeos…-

-Nii sama… son seis semanas…-

-¿Qué son seis semanas? –

-Kuchiki sama, yo…- él se puso serio, porque solo le llamaba por su apellido cuando realmente era algo serio – estoy embarazada –

Sus ojos mostraron su impresión, su incredulidad se dio a notar en su rostro por unos momentos

-Rukia… lo que dices es muy serio –

-Lo siento Nii sama… se que te fallé – dijo llorando – lo siento tanto, yo, yo no quería fallarte, pero, pero…-

-¿Quién es el padre? – dijo duro levantándose de su asiento

-No tiene padre…- dijo reteniendo su llanto y poniéndose como una digna Kuchiki sin expresión

Byakuya pudo notar en sus palabras que ella no quería nombrar al tipo, supo entonces que era una herida en ella, era su hermana la conocía lo suficiente

-Byakuya Nii sama, yo… -

-Lo abortarás? –

-No… lo quiero, es mi hijo…-

-Y el padre? –

-No se enterará nunca –

-Rukia, ese niño tiene un padre, y debe hacerse cargo –

-Nii sama, discúlpame, pero, él no tiene la culpa, fui yo la estúpida e imbécil que, que… prefirió no tener nada serio con esa persona, sé que hice mal, que, no se, solo digo, él y yo, nunca tuvimos nada, nunca fuimos pareja – dijo agachando la mirada

-Vete a tu habitación…- le dijo serio

Ella obedeció, supo que su hermano ya estaba pensando en que hacer con ella, sabía que no le iba a pedir que aborte, pero, si le insistiría en que busque a su padre. Bueno, ella ya vería como convencerlo, por ahora prefería dormir… dormir y abrazar a su hijo que estaba en su interior, pues ya era un niño y no solo una célula.

**Continuara…...**

*****/***/***/*****

**Bueno, bueno, k tal he?**

**Giby-chan te gustó?**

**Espero que sí, y a todos los que se dieron una pasadita por aquí también?**

**El siguiente capi lo publicaré pronto, así que no se impacienten, que ya lo tengo casi listo, en fín, no creo que pase del tercer capi, así k espero continúen con la lectura**

**AH! Y una cosita más, y me disculpo por esto, pero… no creo que pueda poner mucho respecto a los sentimientos de Ichigo, la verdad es que en este me identifico más con Rukia, y por eso puedo desarrollar mas sus sentimientos, pero si encuentro algún amigo k pueda ayudarme con Ichigo, no duden que desarrollare sus sentimientos también…**

**Eso es todo… Creo?**

**En fin, Jane**

**Rukia Nair**


	2. Chapter 2

**NO MÁS QUE UN SILENCIOSO ADIÓS**

**Yyyyyyy…. Sí, yo aquí de nuevo, viniendo a distraerles un poquito con mis ocurrencias**

**Bueno (creo que siempre empiezo con esta palabra verdad? Mejor cambiemos)**

**Ya… se que me tarde mucho en subir este capi así k vamos a leer**

**Pero antes:**

**Gracias por tu review gybi chan, espero k este capi también t guste**

**Tte Kubo sama, mi mangaka favorito (aunque últimamente no saco manga (ha por cierto alguien sabe cuando sale? O ya salió? Kyaaaa mejor reviso ahora espérense un momento…(conectada en alguna pagina de descarga de manga)))**

**Bueno donde estaba, a sí, ya hay manga X FIN SIIIIII…. Jeje acabo de ver lo de arriba, paréntesis dentro paréntesis dentro paréntesis… me recuerda a problemas matemáticos jeje, ya bueno sigamos**

**Como decía… Tite Kubo Sama, es mi mangaKa favorito, y cuando viaje a Japón lo secuestrare y lo obligaré ha hacer un tomo completo de puro Ichiruki, incluyendo todos los géneros conocidos y por conocer de anime jejejejejejeje**

**Ya bueno vamos a leer**

*****/***/***/*****

-Kenichi – llamó serio el moreno

-ya vinieron por mi… nos vemos más tarde amigos –

-nos vemos Kenichi kun –

-parecían muy entretenidos en su charla Kenichi… de que hablaban?- preguntó el moreno una vez dentro de su movilidad

_-Mi mamá siempre mira mucho lo que mu papá le regaló… dice que le recuerda cuando eran novios- dijo uno de los niños de cabellera gris_

_-sí, también mi hermana, su novio le regaló uno y se puso muy contenta – dijo el otro castaño_

_-debe ser porque a las mujeres les gusta esas cosas, mi padre dice que cuando se quiere mucho a una, se le puede regalar uno que sea muy especial, y diferente – dijo otro rubio_

_-entonces ya se que puedo regalarle a mi mamá -_

-pues, tío Byakuya, hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá, y no tengo su regalo, me puedes acompañar a comprar uno? –

-claro…- afirmó mirando la vía – y que tipo de regalo quieres que sea? –

-pues te lo diré cuando lleguemos ahí…- dijo mirando hacia la calle

-entonces dime a donde debo dirigirme –

- a un lugar donde venden joyas-

-y porque? – dijo el moreno alzando una ceja imperceptiblemente, a veces su pequeño sobrino se comportaba de manera extraña

-ho tío Byakuya no preguntes, solo vamos si? – dijo frunciendo el ceño

-esta bien, entonces vamos a una joyería –

Que carácter el del pequeño, a veces era todo un niño normal, jugando y corriendo por todo lado, otras veces se comportaba de manera seria y muy educado como a él le gustaba, y otras más, se la pasaba con el ceño fruncido sin saber el motivo.

*****/***/***/*****

Varios caballeros y algunas damas, miraban curiosos la escena dentro la joyería, era algo que nunca antes se había visto, para los hombres era una simple escena de un niño caprichoso, pero para las mujeres, era tan bello ver a un hombre con semejante porte, y a un pequeño que se le parecía un poquito en su porte

-Ya te dije que escogieras otro –

-pero yo quiero ese –

-Porque mejor no una cadena con un conejo, sabes que a ella le encantaría –

-No Tío Byakuya, quiero ese –

-Y porque justamente ese? –

-porque es blanco, del color que le gusta a mamá… por favor tío Byakuya, compra ese, te prometo que cuando crezca y tenga un trabajo te lo pagaré – dijo mirándolo a los ojos seguro de lo que decía, con una expresión digna de su familia

-está bien… lo haré – dijo el moreno y llamó a una de las señoritas que atendía en al joyería

-Sí señor, ya se decidió por alguna pieza? –

-Nos llevaremos esa, por favor, póngala en un estuche blanco con matices violetas – dijo el niño de apenas seis años

-Claro que sí, señor…- dijo la señorita sacando el objeto – síganme por favor, les mostrare los diferentes estuches –

Y al poco rato, ambos hombres ya se encontraban en su casa, una pequeña casa en una zona residencial, de color crema, con jardín en frente.

-tadaima Oka san – entró el niño dando saltos por todos lados

-Keni, Nii sama, Okaeri – dijo saliendo de la cocina

-mamá, mamá… ven quiero darte algo – le sujetó el niño del delantal

-espera cariño, deja que apague esto – dijo cerrando el paso del gas

-Kenichi, estate quieto…- fue lo único que dijo Byakuya sentándose en el sillón

-pero tío?... – dijo haciendo un mojín

-Ya… dime Keni, que es?...- dijo su madre

-mamá…- dijo serio – siéntate por favor – dijo llevándola hacia el sillón al lado de su tío – esto…- dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo – es para ti mamá – dijo entregándole un estuche de color blando con lila, con un bordado de un copo de nieve en la tapa

-¿Qué es? – dijo la morena mirando a su hijo y luego a Byakuya abriendo el regalo, observando en su interior, un anillo de plata blanca, no cualquier anillo, este tenía un diamante blanco, pequeño, pero hermoso, en forma de rombo

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá…- dijo mas animado y formando una sonrisa especial en su rostro

Rukia lo observó, notó en la expresión de su rostro algo familiar, y sus ojos, eran igual a los de él, no pudo evitar el pensar que tal vez, fuera él, pero no, era su pequeño, era tan parecido en sus expresiones y en especial en su mirada de color marrón, su cabello era de color negro, un poco largo como de su tío, y su nariz era pequeña y redondita, igual a la de ella, pero sus ojos, sus labios, y su expresión eran como las de él, se parecía mucho a él cuando lo miraba de pefil.

-Gracias mi niño – dijo abrazándolo

-te gustó mamá –

-me encantó –

-deja que yo te lo ponga – dijo inocente

-claro –

Y el pequeño deslizó por el dedo de su madre el anillo de plata blanca con un pequeño diamante, un anillo que era de compromiso, pero para él era el regalo perfecto para su madre.

No podía haber escogido algo mejor, sus compañeros de la primaria estaban en lo correcto, un anillo es lo que les gusta a las mujeres, y para el cumpleaños numero 27 de su mamá estaba perfecto.

*****/***/***/*****

Tiempo después:

-Nii sama, sucede algo – dijo ingresando a su despacho con una taza de café para el moreno

-No es nada serio…-

-puedo ayudarte en algo? –

-sí, estaba a punto de llamarte para decírtelo…-

-Y que es? –

-Necesito que regreses a Karakura Rukia –

-¿que? – no, no podía ayudarle en eso, no quería regresar, esta bien ahí en Viena, esta muy bien - ¿por que? –

-La empresa esta atravesando una etapa difícil aquí, debido a la reestructuración, y no podré ir a Karakura…-

-Para que debes ir a Karakura, si generalmente Renji te manda todo…?-

-Ahora él no se encuentra en karakura, esta atendiendo los asuntos pendientes de Kyoto, y Ukitake, se encuentra en América negociando las exportaciones a Brasil –

-pero yo… Nii sama, que quieres que haga allá? –

-debes esperar a uno de los inversionistas con el que estamos trabajando para la apertura de un nuevo Hospital, estará ahí dentro de una semana, pero quiero que vayas antes para poder analizar como va la situación de la construcción… y que me mandes un resumen por mail –

-Y cuando debo irme…- dijo pues no podía negarse, ya que ella era una de las encargadas en cuanto a supervisión de las negociaciones e inversiones

-Mañana, Ishida Uryu, estará ahí en una semana, te pido que le muestres los avances, del último mes, esto…- dijo sacando una carpeta – es lo que se tenía hace un mes…-

-Esta bien Nii sama, ahora mismo haré mi equipaje, y el de keni…-

-No, Keni puede quedarse, te alcanzaremos dentro de dos semanas, así que puedes ir con calma –

-esta bien…- y salió del despacho

Nunca pensó en regresar a su ciudad natal, y menos llevar a su niño, pero por ahora estaba bien, dejar a Kenichi con su hermano era lo mejor, pues tendría que trabajar mucho y no podría llevarlo a todo lado con ella, ya que se cansaría, además, temía encontrarse con él, aunque estos últimos años dejó de pensar en él, había ocasiones en que lo recordaba, y aunque se niegue, aún sentía el calor de sus manos sobre su piel, pero ya era historia pasada, ya no le tomaba importancia.

Pensaba en que tal vez ya estaba casado y con familia, tal vez ya era todo un empresario, o quien sabe, había seguido el camino de la medicada, la cuestión es que, no creía que podría encontrarlo, pero sentía que así podía ser, y su intuición nunca le falla.

Al día siguiente tomó el primer vuelo a Japón, Kenichi, permaneció tranquilo, aunque se puso algo triste, pero nada de que preocuparse, pues le dijo que la alcanzaría en poco tiempo, Byakuya le dio algunas recomendaciones, y partió hacia Japón.

Cuando llegó por fin a Karakura, le entró nostalgia, pues había tantos buenos momentos que añorar… fue escoltada hasta su casa, por un chofer enviado por la empresa de su hermano, llegó a su antiguo hogar, todo estaba en silencio, su casa era pequeña, nada extravagante, los muebles estaban cubiertos, pero no había rastro de polvo, encontró una nota:

_Señorita Kuchiki, espero haya llegado bien, lamento no haber descubierto los muebles pero no estaba segura de cuando llegaría, me llama en cuanto este aquí por favor._

_Atte. Momo_

La morena sonrió, casi ya había olvidado a todos los que conocía… y empezó a recordar sus épocas de colegio, y luego sus cursos superiores, recordó a algunos, y de otros ya no recordaba sus nombres.

Se fue a dar una ducha después de alistar su habitación, no pretendía molestar a Momo, dio una breve ciesta, hasta que fue despertada por el timbrazo del teléfono.

-Diga…-

-Señorita Kuchiki? –

-sí, soy yo…-

-Mi nombre es Matsuyama Ashido… Kuchiki sama, me dijo que podría hablar con usted para lo del asunto de la supervisión de la construcción del hospital –

-Sí, claro que sí Matsuyama san –

-Entonces le parece si la llevo a la zona esta tarde? -

La morena observó su celular, marcaban las dos de la tarde – claro que sí, donde podemos vernos?

-pasaré a recogerla dentro de media hora, le parece bien? –

-sí, lo estaré esperando –

*****/***/***/*****

-y dígame Matsuyama san…- dijo ya estando en la movilidad del nombrado en camino a su destino

-llámeme Ashido simplemente – dijo sonriendo

-bien, Ashido… usted es el encargado de la supervisión constante de la construcción, por lo que tengo entendido –

-Así es… y déjeme decirle que los plazos establecidos se están cumpliendo a cabalidad –

-que bueno, necesito su informe, si no fuera mucha molestia…-

-claro que no, yo estoy para servirle…-

-Rukia, puede llamarme Rukia…-

-Rukia lindo nombre…- dijo sonriendo seductoramente, algo que la morena no notó

Al poco rato llegaron a la construcción, dieron un recorrido le indicó lo que avanzaron en el último mes, sacaron algunas fotografías, y luego se marcharon.

-permítame invitarla a cenar – le dijo amable

-No hace falta, esta bien –

-por favor, cúmplame este capricho – dijo sonriendo amigable

-esta bien – dijo confiando en él, ya que no parecía tener otras intenciones como un principio – pero le advierto que me aprovechare de su amabilidad – dijo sonriendo

-No hay problema…-

Llegaron a uno de los restaurantes en la zona más urbana de la cuidad, pues aunque ya era las 8 de la noche, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, nunca pensó que Karakura tendría tanta vida por la noche, ingresaron a uno de los restaurantes que según notó la morena era uno de los exclusivos, los recibió un mayordomo que apenas reconoció al peli rojo los llevó a una mesa con vista a la calle, de donde se admiraba la gran avenida dividida por un paseo central con jardines y árboles de cerezos, había llegado en la mejor época, la del florecimiento de los cerezos, mientras esperaban su orden, observó como los pétalos volaban alrededor, las luces matizaban las sombras, los jóvenes llenaban de vida la calle, y algunos niños paseaban con sus padres.

-Y dígame Rukia… cuando podremos tener nuevamente aquí a Kuchiki sama –

-dentro de poco, unas dos semanas a mas tardar –

-entonces usted recibirá a Ishida san…-

-sí… usted ya lo conoce?...-

-Sí, vino un par de veces… un tipo algo estirado, pero agradable –

-ya veo… la verdad no lo conozco –

-No se preocupe, él solo viene a ver los avances, y como verá, ya casi todo esta completo –

-sí, lo noté… trabajan eficientemente… -

-así es, los obreros son gente honrada, además no tiene porque quejarse, pues se les paga muy bien, lo único que deben hacer es cumplir con las fechas… como vio, yo soy el ingeniero a cargo, y conozco a bien a mis obreros, y si noto que alguno esta flojeando, pues inmediatamente le damos su penitencia –

-su penitencia…? Y como que tipo de penitencia? –

-pues son juegos simples de niños, como buscar petróleo, la estatua, quien aguanta más la mirada sin parpadear, o les hacemos correr por todo el manzano del hospital 10 veces –

-creo que son muy buenas penitencias…- dijo sonriendo

-sí, somos una familia. Así, hay mas confianza en el trabajo –

-tiene razón…-

*****/***/***/*****

Ya cuando acabaron de comer, y se encontraban en la puerta del restaurante:

-bueno Rukia, fue un gusto poder haber degustado un platillo con usted –

-el gusto fue mío Ashido –

-espero poder repetir esta velada –

-tal vez en otra ocasión – dijo caminando hacia afuera

-espero, que la ocasión se de pronto – dijo sonriendo

-Pues tendrá que esperar sentado –

-Y porque? – dijo en tono infantil algo que causó gracia a la morena

-porque por ahora el trabajo es primero – dijo caminando de espalda pero

-Auch…- se escuchó dos personas, una que caía al piso y la otra encima

-Hey fíjese por… - dijo el afectado

-Rukia esta bien…- se apresuró su acompañante

-sí, estoy bien pero… - dijo aún en el piso, manteniendo la vista cerrada sobándose la cabeza, aunque gracias a la persona con la que chocó, no se había hecho daño

-Rukia? – escuchó su nombre pero no era la vos de Ashido, era una vos que estaba frente a ella

Abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando que no sea quien pensaba, pero, lo sabía, su cuerpo reconoció ese calor que no había olvidado

-Ichigo? – dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos

Por unos instantes, ambos se quedaron mirando fijo, cuando chocaron él la había sujetado de la cabeza, para que al caer no se lastimara, no la vio, solo lo hiso instintivamente, y ahora la tenía ahí, bajo su cuerpo, sosteniéndola por la cabeza, mientras observaba un rubor en sus mejillas

-Así que eres tú, enana – dijo reincorporándose

-No me digas enana – dijo aún en el piso

-venga dame la mano – dijo extendiendo una para ayudarla a levantarse

-Gracias – dijo sin mirarlo, extendiendo su mano izquierda

El peli naranja pudo notar algo brilloso, en su mano, y al observar bien se dio cuenta que era un anillo de compromiso…

-Vaya que ha pasado tiempo – dijo él una vez la morena ya habiéndose reincorporado por completo

-sí…- dijo en un susurro

-Ichigo…- dijo una voz que sonaba algo molesta

-Ah si… - dijo caminando al lado de la vos que lo llamó – Mira Rukia, quiero presentarte a Riruka-

"lo sabía, su enamorada, o tal vez su esposa" pensó la morena

-Mucho gusto, soy Kuchiki Rukia – le extendió la mano

-Igualmente…- fingiendo interés

-Rukia…- se acercó Ashido

-Ashido, déjame presentarte a un… amigo, Kurosaki Ichigo –

-Un gusto…- se saludaron ambos con un apretón de manos

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos Ichigo –

-Si, espera… Rukia, dime cuanto tiempo te quedarás…-

-No mucho…-

-Bueno, espero que podamos vernos en otra ocasión –

-tal vez…- dijo sin emoción

-bueno adiós…- y se fue hacia el asesor

Que mala suerte tenía, porque el restaurante tenía que estar en un hotel, y justo donde Ichigo estaba con su novia… no alguien ahí arriba debe estar en su contra…

-Ashido, estoy algo cansada, puedes llevarme a casa – le dijo con tono apacible aparentemente

-claro… vamos –

*****/***/***/*****

-¿Quién era ella Ichigo? – dijo Riruka una vez estando en la habitación que había reservado

-Una amiga de hace tiempo… no pensé que la volvería a encontrar – dijo mirando por la ventana, y justo notó como la morena subía a la movilidad del peli rojo

-solo una amiga – dijo en tono receloso

-Sí, solo una amiga- dijo mirándola de frente

-Y el tipo ese… -

-No lo se, solo me dijo que se llamaba Ashido, supongo que es su prometido – dijo algo fastidiado por tanta pregunta

-No es para que te molestes Ichigo, venimos aquí para divertirnos no?... mañana me regreso a Los Ángeles, y no creo que regrese en un tiempo, así que pasémoslo bien vale? – dijo abrazándose a él

-claro… pasémoslo bien…- le dijo seductor y empezó a besarla de manera apasionada

*****/***/***/*****

-Gracias por traerme –

-No hay problema… quieres que pase mañana por ti…? –

-No hace falta…-

-esta bien, cualquier cosa me llamas, y vendré enseguida –

-te lo agradezco. Que pases buena noche – e ingresó a su hogar

Estaba vacío, y cierta melancolía la invadió, fue a su habitación, se sentó en la cama, observó su maleta en el suelo, y encima, su cuaderno, hace tiempo que no escribía nada, y menos en ese, ni siquiera estaba segura de porque lo trajo, debió haberlo botado ya hace mucho, pero no lo hizo, era algo preciado de cierta forma… lo cogió, y lo abrió en cualquier parte, y lo leyó

"**Añoranza de un sueño... que fue realidad.**

**Huir, huir hacia ti es lo que deseo**

**Realidad y deseo, juntos forman un solo ser… tú**

**No espero otra realidad**

**Un sueño me acompaña cada noche**

**Cada paso el viento susurra igual a ti**

**A mi vista te muestras, pero no eres tú**

**Tú, cada momento, solo lo ocupas tú.**

**Quiero que mi sueño se vuelva realidad**

**Que las horas pasen contigo a mi lado**

**Que el deseo que guardo se cumpla… una vez más.**

**Volver a ver tu mirada, que ahora es inalcanzable**

**Volver a sentir tu presencia, que ahora solo se aleja**

**Sentir tus manos sobre mi piel y dejar que me invada tu calor y tu aroma**

**Quiero sentirte, tengo miedo, no te alejes, no me dejes…tu no."**

Se acordó de lo sucedido con él, su encuentro en el hotel, "no cambio en mucho" pensó, "esta más alto, y su seño sigue igual de fruncido" sonrió, siguió ojeando su cuaderno, la última vez que escribió en el, fue hace ya mucho, el día en que partió a Viena

Quiso llorar, no pudo… solo se recostó en su cama, tratando de volver a encontrar la calma… observó su mano, el calor de su agarre aún estaba en ella, observó su anillo, recordó a su niño, le llamó

-Mami- dijo una voz animada al otro lado de la línea

-hola cariño como estas? –

-Mi tío me llevó hoy con el a la oficina – dijo hablando como Byakuya – supongo que debo acostumbrarme ya que pronto trabajaré con él –

-en serio?... vaya ya eres todo un empresario – a veces era tan maduro que no parecía un niño

-no… me falta aprender mucho –

-Que están haciendo ahora? –

-estamos almorzando –

-No vas a escoger las verduras ok –

-No mamá, ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas – dijo algo enfadado

-Y como esta tu tío –

-esta bien, ahora esta hablando con unos señores en su despacho –

-ya veo… -

-Bueno mamá, debo colgar, seguro que luego mi tío me lleva a otro lado –

-esta bien cariño… te quiero –

-Y yo a ti –

"que pasaría si se entera, que haría con Keni?... no quiero ni pensarlo"

*****/***/***/*****

Tres días después.

-Rukia… -

-Ah! Hola Ashido… -

-Nada solo daba una vuelta, me parece tan diferente todo… cuando aún vivía en esta ciudad este lugar era muy tranquilo, pero míralo ahora, la gente se abarrota en todos los sitios, y las jardineras de cerezos son hermosas, mas en estas épocas – dijo observando su alrededor

-Tienes razón… Hoy no visite a la construcción? –

-Si… bueno… estaba de compras, tu sabes, cosas para poder comer, algunos libros para distraerme, y no se, cosas…-

-ya veo… pero tengo entendido que Momo chan te estaría atendiendo –

-bueno, la verdad es que le dije que no se preocupara, que como solo era yo no debía molestarse, le dije que cuando Nii sama llegue la llamaría –

-entonces estas viviendo sola…-

-sí…-

Se quedaron caminando un momento en silencio y luego él lo interrumpió

-Lo siento, debo marcharme… quieres que te lleve? –

-No, está bien, no te preocupes. Pasare mañana por la tarde para ver que tal va todo Ok –

-Bueno, te cuidas…- dijo despidiéndose con una leve reverencia

La morena siguió caminando por la larga avenida, era casi de noche, pero el clima era agradable y la brisa movía las ramas de los árboles, haciendo que estos dejen caer algunos pétalos… sonrió al ver como una pequeña flor caía dirigiéndose hacia ella, abrió sus manos para poder sostenerla pero alguien la cogió cuando estaba sobre su cabeza

-veo que aún te gusta todo esto – habló desde atrás

-I…Ichigo – dijo volteando abruptamente

-No te asustes mujer que no muerdo – dijo sonriendo

-No estoy asustada Baka…- dijo continuando su camino, no quería verlo, sentía que todos esos sentimientos volvían a florecer, y no quería que suceda, por eso, era mejor ignorarlo

-Espera enana…- dijo yendo tras ella

Caminó algo aprisa, no quería escucharlo, sabía que era algo cobarde de su parte, pero, estaba luchando con ella misma, sentía que si volvía a hablar con él, de una u otra forma acabaría diciéndole todo.

-Espera…- la sujetó del brazo haciendo que ella se gire, pero no lo encaró sentía que sus ojos se humedecían - ¿Por qué huyes? –

-No huyo, solo tengo algo de prisa – ladeó su cabeza

-no te creo… hace un momento caminabas lento, te ví – afirmó

-Y…Y que si fue hace un momento, ahora es otra cosa –

-No mientas –

-No miento – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Vale… digamos que te creo… pero dime a donde te diriges, tal vez pueda acompañarte –

Lo miro levantando una ceja, con clara expresión de ¿Por qué haría eso?

-No me mires así…- dijo rascándose la cabeza – es solo, que bueno hace tiempo que no se nada de ti, y me gustaría hablar contigo – dijo mirándola al rostro

-en otro momento tal vez – dijo en tono neutro, recogiéndose su mechón con la mano izquierda, y él lo vio nuevamente, un anillo que le iba perfecto a ella

-ya veo cual es tu prisa – dijo suponiendo que se encontraría con alguien

-¿a que te refieres? – dijo sin pensar

-ese anillo…- dijo con un gesto en su rostro – es tu prometido verdad? –

-Anillo? – dijo para ella, y observó su mano, claro que el anillo era llamativo, pues era muy diferente por el color casi blanco que tenía, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta de que es un anillo de compromiso

-supongo que es el pelirrojo con el que estabas la otra noche – dijo recordando a Ashido

-Ho no… no lo es…-

-Entonces, es una aventura antes de casarte – dijo bromista

-No seas imbécil no haría algo así – dijo enfadada pero sonriendo un poco

-bueno, pero entonces dime, él vino contigo o que? –

¿Porque tantas preguntas de repente? Se preguntaba la morena

-pues… el que me dio el anillo llegara en unos días – no era una mentira, pero tampoco aclaraba nada

-Ya veo… - dijo observándola detenidamente, la veía muy cambiada, sin duda la apariencia de niña que conservaba se había esfumado, ahora se veía como toda una mujer… caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, la contempló, su cabello corto, sus ojos del mismo intenso violeta azul, su nariz pequeña, sus labios rosas, su cuello estaba a la vista gracias a la blusa negra que llevaba que dejaba notar la nívea piel del inicio de sus hombros, detalló su figura, aún tenia el cuerpo menudo, pero por lo señido del diseño de la blusa pudo notar que aún tenía un cuerpo muy firme… un recuerdo llegó a su memoria, cuando la había deseado por primera vez, cuando pudo hacer esos pequeños pero firmes y perfectos pechos suyos, por primera vez… siguió su escrutinio, notó que sus caderas estaban un poco mas amoldadas, y sus piernas seguían siendo su fuerte, lo que mas le gustaba de su cuerpo, y gracias al pantalón ceñido que estaba usando podía notarlo… sonrió

-De que te ríes…- dijo algo sonrojada, pues notó como la veía, pero hasta ese momento en que él sonrió, se mantuvieron en silencio

-de nada… solo recordaba viejos tiempos – dijo caminando un poco delante de ella – Haz cambiado mucho Rukia – dijo en un tono diferente, le recordaba a cuando él empezaba a seducirla

Se rió de sí, aún recordaba todo lo que había pasado con él – pasaron muchos años no?- dijo con añoranza

-que te parece si te invito a cenar? –

-No creo… debo regresar –

-vamos, o es que tu prometido ya te espera –

-No… pero… -

-venga, vivo aquí cerca – dijo agarrándole del brazo y jalándola, y ella se dejó guiar.

La llevaba con calma, nada forzado, ella estaba cediendo.

*****/***/***/*****

**Bueno, hasta aki el capi**

**Espero sus reviews… claro si piensan k los merezco**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO MÁS QUE UN SILENCIOSO ADIÓS**

**Konichiwa mina san….**

**Esta vez no tarde tanto como la anterior, me felicito por eso, pues me sentí muy inspirada.**

**Bueno, antes de empezar con la tercera parte de esta loca idea, quiero decir:**

**OMEDETOU GIBY-CHAN, espero k la hayas pasado bien en tu cumple…**

**Y a mi también me encanta la papaya, claro que cuando hace sol sabe mejor, espero que los días de lluvia ya no regresen…**

**También quiero agradecer a:**

**chibi-rukiacherry92, en verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capi, y arigatou por tu review, espero que este capi también te guste.**

**, en verdad gracias por tus críticas, la verdad es que cuando escribo no me fijo mucho en mi puntuación pues mientras lo hago en mi mente los sucesos pasan y nuestros protagonistas pues hablan muy rápido y con mucha emoción, e intento que sus emociones se reflejen mientras escribo, por eso creo que paso mucho la puntuación… espero que en este capi no encuentres tantos errores garrafales como en el anterior, me disculpo de antemano si es así, y me alegra mucho que seas tan sincera con tus críticas… ya te estaré pidiendo que me corrijas más adelante, pues por ahora no creo que pueda hacerte llegar mis trabajos ya que ando corta de tiempo… bueno por ahora espero que te guste este capi…**

**Naokotendo, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho la actualización, gracias por dejarme tu comentario, y pues, la verdad no se me había ocurrido hacer un capi con lo que le pasó a Ichigo, pero en este puse algo, espero te guste.**

**Bueno, solo me queda por agradecer a mis querids lectors anónimos, pues si bien no me dejan un review, espero que continúen leyendo, y que les complazca lo que les ofrezco…**

**ACLARACIONES: Como dije en anteriores capis, este fic va dedicado a giby-chan, quien me dio la idea, y yo la plasmo (o eso intento)**

**BLEACH… BLEACH… kyaaa amo como pronuncian esta palabra los japoneces, BLEACH es propiedad de Tite Kubo sama, a quien matare si por lo menos no alarga el arco final por unos 8 o 10 años**

**Bueno sin más… les dejo leyendo el capi que aki les dejo… jeje**

*****/***/***/*****

_-que te parece si te invito a cenar? –_

_-No creo… debo regresar –_

_-vamos, o es que tu prometido ya te espera –_

_-No… pero… -_

_-venga, vivo aquí cerca – dijo agarrándole del brazo y jalándola, y ella se dejó guiar._

_La llevaba con calma, nada forzado, ella estaba cediendo, otra vez, se sintió incapaz de no dejarse llevar por él…_

**Capítulo 3**

Llegaron a un edificio, que estaba a dos cuadras de donde se encontraron, en la parte de abajo había una cafetería, y dentro algunas tiendas de regalos y libros, era agradable. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso 20… No dijeron nada en todo el camino, y tampoco la había soltado, es más la había agarrado delicadamente del brazo, guiándole.

-llegamos – dijo abriendo una puerta con una placa de número 20-A

-con permiso – dijo ingresando tímida y nerviosa "¿Por qué no me negué?" pensó, observando el corto pasillo que daba a la que seguramente era su sala

-toma asiento, en seguida preparo algo – le indicó con el brazo, hacia los sillones con vista aun gran ventanal

-no hace falta – dijo de prisa – solo vine a acompañarte, la verdad no quiero nada, acabo de comer-

-no importa, yo si tengo hambre. No me rechazaras si quiera una taza de té verdad? – dijo desde la cocina

-Bueno…- dijo pensándolo – supongo que no intentarás envenenarme – dijo en broma

-no, ahora no… antes tal vez – dijo mirando hacia la ventana donde estaba ella, escuchando de nuevo como sonreía

-wow – dijo dándose cuenta de la vista que se mostraba, pues solo estaba metida en sus cavilaciones internas que no lo notó – menuda vista, seguro que pagas una fortuna por un lugar así – dijo suponiendo que estar en el centro de la ciudad, con una vista de todo su esplendor era algo muy cotizado y caro, además que entendió que al parecer le iba bastante bien en sus negocios, claro que no era una mujer interesada, pero estaba algo contenta de que le fuera así de bien

-no, para nada… soy socio del dueño, y me lo dejó barato –

-Ho!…- dijo agachando la cabeza – que suerte –

-Y tú… porque te apareces de repente, hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti… - dijo llevando dos tazas

-siete años – dijo para ella, pero él también lo escuchó

-tanto tiempo ya? – dijo sentándose y encendiendo la televisión

"Y en las últimas noticias de la farándula desde los ángeles tenemos el agrado de presentarle a la mayor representante de moda de nuestro país, Riruka chan" decía la periodista corresponsal y, apareció la mujer que Rukia vio el otro día junto a Ichigo, sintió algo que le molestó en el pecho

-No es tu… amiga? – dijo en duda la morena, mientras la entrevista seguía

-Sí, Riruka, una buena amiga, algo molestosa, pero es una buena persona aunque no lo demuestre-

Se fue a sentar a su lado, mientras sorbía su taza

-no me contestaste a mi pregunta – dijo mirando la televisión sin prestar atención

-pregunta? – dijo sosteniendo su taza cerca de sus labios

-siques tan distraída como siempre… Del porque estas de regreso? – puso su taza sobre la mesita

-pues… estoy esperando a que Ishida Uryu llegue – dijo sin más

-Ishida Uryu?... no me digas que es él? – dijo casi gritando de asombro

-que es que? – dijo sin entender su reacción

-ese Ishida, siempre creyéndose el mejor, no puedo creer que tengas que ver con él – dijo medio riendo echando para atrás su cabeza, mirando el cielo

-No te entiendo? – "por que reacciona así?" – lo conoces? –

-claro que lo conozco… fuimos compañeros el último año de medicina en la universidad de Tokyo –

-en serio? – vaya pista, así que el personaje al que esperaba era un doctor, y para colmo, Ichigo también parece serlo

-Vaya Rukia, quien iba a decir que acabarías con un tipo así, pensé que no te agradaban ese tipo de personas –

-no te equi…- intentó aclarar, pero él no la escuchó

-y pensar que al final…- dijo mirándola fijo – podríamos seguir como antes? – dijo en tono seductor

-no se lo que quieres decir - dijo nerviosa, pues su mirada era intensa, y la sala estaba a media luz, y para disimularlo, puso su taza junto a la de él

-claro que lo sabes…- dijo acercándose a ella, y ella solo se recorría hacia atrás, pegando mas su espalda al respaldo del sillón – recuerdas Rukia… lo que me propusiste hace mucho? –

-yo…?- dijo teniéndolo cerquita, cerquita, sintiendo su aliento

-recuerdas?... me gustaba lo que me hacías – puso su brazo para evitar que ella salga huyendo, cosa que notó no pasaría, se dio cuenta que aún la ponía nerviosa, como cuando lo hicieron por primera vez

-yo…Ichigo…-

-recordemos viejos tiempos Rukia…- se abalanzó sobre sus labios, pero ella giró ligeramente su cabeza, a lo que solo sintió como su mejilla era besada

-solo me trajiste para esto? – le recriminó en un tono suave, casi un susurro, sentía que su vos estaba a punto de quebrarse, sintió que estaba a punto de volver a ceder, pero su cuerpo no pudo evitar vibrar

-No me digas que tú no quieres- aún manteniendo el tono, y con más ahínco, pues bien conocía el estremecimiento que le causaba, siempre era igual, siempre la hacia vibrar. Le encantaba.

-No…- intentó sonar firme, mirándolo a los ojos, para que entienda que era una respuesta definitiva

Atrapó con gusto su mirada, aún tenían ese intenso color que lo atraían, su aliento aún tenia esa fragancia que lo atraía para mezclarla con la suya. Miró sus labios, el inferior temblaba imperceptible, volvió a sus ojos, y no dudó en atrapar sus labios que estaban a unos centrípetos de los de él

Sintió como si el mundo se voltease, nuevamente volvía a sentir el apasionado beso que le robaba la razón, pero no, debía resistir, no podía volver a caer, no después de tanto tiempo, lo empujaba, pero él la jalaba más hacia su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse libremente, ponía presión para que ella ceda a ese beso, y pronto, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y se dejó envolver por ese beso, sus manos se aferraron en un puño hacia su suéter, sintió como él la sujetaba con mas delicadeza de la cabeza, y ahí aprovechó para alejarse

-No hagas esto…- le dijo mirando su pecho – ya no más…- sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo permitió

Él volvió a besarla, con mas fuerza, y ella volvía a ceder, viajo por su cuerpo con sus manos, sintió como desabotonaba sus jeans y bajaba el sierre supo que empezaría a tocarla para estimularla

-Porque…? – susurró y él volvió a besarla, ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello – Porque… me haces esto? – le dijo para que solo él la escuchara, aferrándose a él en un abrazo, mientras sentía como sus manos exploraban la piel de su vientre bajo

-porque tú lo quieres? – dijo mirándola y bajó sus jeans junto son sus bragas hasta medio muslo, para luego introducir su mano derecha y empezar a frotar su intimidad

Sintió como sus dedos se movían causando leves estremecimientos en ella, la volvió a besar, y él la frotó aún más, empezó a gemir, se odió a sí misma por no ser tan fuerte ante el envolvente aroma a hombre que la dejaba sin razón, mientras su sexo era estimulado y sentía como introducía un dedo dentro de ella, y marcaba un ritmo de entradas y salidas casi delicioso, pero no del todo, pensaba en que no debía dejar que suceda de nuevo

-No más – logró decir entre el arrebatador beso que casi la deja sin razón

Pero él suspendió un poso su blusa son su mano izquierda y empezó a masajear su ceno derecho. Continuó por un largo momento, entre gemidos que salían de su boca, y protestas que se hacían presentes en su mente, sintió como se humedecía aún más… y con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, lo empujó, aunque su mano seguía entre sus piernas, ahora le veía, pero no había nada en su mirada, nada más que no fuera solo deseo

-no más – volvió a decir

Él la volvió a besar, y estaba dispuesta a caer de nuevo, pero no se dejaría vencer, de pronto él le subió sus jeans y la dejó ahí, medio recostada en el sillón, con la ropa desarreglada, y una vez más, con el corazón a punto de rompérsele.

Se marchó por un momento… ella pensaba en decirle lo que tanto tiempo tenía guardado dentro de su corazón, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo?. Escuchó como se habría y serraba una puerta, y entonces lo decidió, se lo diría de una vez, pues no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado, con lo que acababa de suceder, sabía que esos sentimientos tan confusos seguían dentro de ella, y la única manera de quedar más tranquila era diciéndoselo.

Él ingresó… no dijo nada, se sentó en el sillón, ella se puso detrás… masajeó sus hombros por un momento, pensando la mejor manera de decírselo, pero no había una y lo dejó a lo que le salga.

-Ichigo… préstame atención – le dijo sintiendo sus ganas de llorar

-sabes?... yo no quiero esto… la verdad es que cada vez, me hacías sentir usada, en un principio, te dije que solo quería que fuera sexo, nada más, lo sé, yo propuse eso, pero luego yo no quería solo eso… creo que me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó, tal vez durante un tiempo pensé que estaba enamorada de ti, no lo se, pero te aseguro lo mucho que te quiero, eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, pero ya no quiero esto, no más… adiós Ichigo… siento mucho esto – dijo ya derramando muchas lágrimas, saliendo del lugar

Quiso correr, por un momento pensó que tal vez vendría detrás de ella, que le retendría y le diría que la quería, pero no lo hizo, no dijo nada, nada, no paso nada… nada… no lloró, pero le dolía, por primera vez, sintió como algo en su pecho le asfixiaba, como si se ahogara, pero no podía hacerlo, la voz se le había ido, la garganta le ardía ,los ojos le picaban, pero no iba a llorar ahí, no ahí… dejó el edificio, ocultó la mirada, no quería que nadie le vea con los ojos rojos, era muy vergonzoso…Pero, por fin, por fin se lo había dicho, tal vez no de la mejor manera, y no todo, pero si era lo necesario, su pecho le dolía, sabía que ya nunca más volvería a verlo, pero supo que era lo mejor, pues muy dentro de ella aún guardaba la esperanza de que pudiera haber algo más, y hoy comprobó que estaba equivocada, pero ahora lo que le duele, y duele mucho, es su silencio, eso es lo que le destroza ahora, solo hubiera querido que diga algo, y así tal vez sería mas fácil.

Llegó a su casa, agarró su cuaderno y solo pudo escribir lo que le hizo, nada más, no tenía ni ganas de escribir… y menos de llorar, no podía, es como si mis lágrimas se hubieran secado, pero le dolía, sentía el dolor, aún siente el dolor de su silencio y sus falsas caricias.

*****/***/***/*****

La construcción era una de las más importantes para la empresa, pues brindar un hospital con la mayor comodidad, y también con servicios de última generación en cuanto a maquinaria y equipamiento médico, era algo demasiado complicado, pues la inversión era mayor a lo que se pudiera estimar… pero Ishida Uryu, no escatimaba gastos, su sueño estaba a punto de volverse realidad… brindar mayor comodidad a los pacientes, y un servicio accesible, pues no pensaba cobrar más que el hospital público.

-Bueno, como ve Ishida san las obra casi ya esta concluida –

-Kuchiki san, usted es una mujer admirable, porque supongo que este informe lo preparó usted – dijo hojeando detenidamente – me agrada que haya puesto todos los detalles, así podre consultar más fácilmente si algo no me parece –

-claro que sí, he analizado todo, espero que este satisfecho, mi hermano, llegara dentro e dos días, con él ya podrá discutir sobre lo que no le parezca-

-me parece bien, ya tiene mi teléfono, así que puede llamarme en cuanto Kuchiki sama este dispuesto –

-claro que sí…-

-bueno ya revisare con detenimiento todo esto una vez llegue a mi departamento – dijo guardando los archivos en un porta folios – por ahora – continuó – me gustaría invitarle una taza de café, si le parece bien –

-si… porque no? –

-esta bien, entonces la llevaré a un lugar que me recomendaron –

-le agradezco la invitación –

Habían pasado cuatro días de la última vez que había visto al oji marrón, pero fueron unos días algo duros, pues mas que nunca pensaba en él, y cuando escuchó la vos de su niño al otro lado de la línea, no pudo evitar ahogar un sollozo, se felicitó por haber tenido la sensatez de no soltarle ese día que había tenido un hijo suyo, pero ya no tenía de que preocuparse, pues ya no volvería a verlo nunca más, y aunque ese pensamiento le llenaba de temor, sabía que era lo mejor, pues a su mente acudía una frase muy usada, pero en la que quería creer "deja ir a lo que amas, y tú también estarás mejor por dejarlo ir"

-bueno, ya llegamos – dijo bajando de su mercedes

-Gracias…- dijo cuando él le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano, y apenas observó donde estaba, se quedó anonadada

No podía creerlo, porque Karakura tenia que ser tan, pero tan pequeña, pues el lugar del que le habían hablado a Ishida no era nada más ni nada menos, que la cafetería maid que había justo en el edificio del peli naranja

-Kuchiki san.. se encuentra bien – dijo notándola extraña mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar

-si, si no es nada, es solo que… no conocía este lugar – dijo bajando sosteniendo la mano del pelinegro

-Me dijeron que es un lugar agradable, y quería conocerlo antes de marcharme –

-entonces, porque no entramos – dijo dando un paso, pero luego debido a un mareo se tambaleó

-permítame ayudarla, creo que el viaje le sentó algo mal – hiso que ella se sostenga de su brazo

-gracias, creo que no debí haber tomado ese jugo de naranja que me sabio algo amargo – dijo mas recordando al peli naranja

Según Rukia, Ishida era un tipo altanero, algo prepotente, pero muy amable y caballeroso, supuso que era debido a que en su infancia vivía en Londres.

Ingresaron al lugar, donde fueron recibidos por una joven muy linda, con vestimenta de sirvienta y era muy amable, los llevó hacia una mesa que daba a una de las ventanas de la calle, mientras estaban ahí, hablaron del hospital, y algo respecto a sus vidas privadas, él le contó que esta saliendo con la hija de uno de los profesores de la Universidad de Kyoto, Nemu, y ella que tenía un hijo muy travieso y responsable, se la pasaron riendo a ratos, y otro más analizando algunas cosas.

Mientras que desde fuera, alguien los observaba.

Se encontraba con tiempo, y decidió dar un paseo, por eso salió, pero había olvidado llevar una chaqueta por si llovía y decidió regresar, pero al darse vuelta vio en la ventana de la cafetería dos figuras muy conocidas para él, prefirió no prestar atención, pero las sonrisas que tenían en sus rostros lo entretuvo, hace mucho que no la veía sonreír de esa manera natural y también brillante

"de que estarán hablando" tuvo curiosidad

Pero verla así era lo que más le gustaba de ella, se mantuvo un momento más, y luego vio como él le decía algo que la hacía sonrojarse, él la conocía, pero nunca la vio sonrojarse por algo que le dijeran, solo lo hacía con él, cuando le decía algo al oído o cuando la tocaba, luego vio que ella le contaba algo inclinándose un poco hacia él, parecía que veían algo… sin darse cuenta sus manos se formaron en puño, y en un impulso, decidió que sería bueno tomarse una taza de café, pues estaba haciendo algo de frío.

Cuando ya estaba dentro, una de las maid lo recibió, y fue ahí que recordó lo que pasó unos días atrás con la morena, quiso irse, pero no, no podía pues no quería pasar un papelón, la maid lo llevo pasando cerca de la mesa de ella… ella no se dio cuenta, pero Ishida si lo hizo:

-Hey… pero si eres Kurosaki! – dijo levantándose de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que la morena susurraba un

-No puede ser- y solo pudo disimular una sonrisa

-Vaya pero si es Ishida Uryu… que te trae por aquí? – dijo mirándolo primero

-negocios…- dijo simplemente – deja que te presente a… -

-Rukia…- dijo el peli naranja

-Ya se conocen? – dijo algo extraño, pues sintió una leve tensión en el aire

-como has estado Ichigo? – dijo sin mirarle directamente

-bien… en lo que cabe – hubo un silencio, y volvió a ver el anillo de la morena, le intrigaba y entonces dijo - así que él es tu prometido… pensé que tenias mejores gustos – dijo algo rudo

-Yo…- trató de argumentar Ishida

-sí, así es, es mi prometido… un hombre en la extensión de la palabra y un caballero – contraatacó la morena, con tono de superioridad

Mientras el pelinegro no sabía muy bien si defenderse o no, pero le gustaba la idea de que el peli naranja se vea algo celoso, así que decidió seguir el juego de la morena, ya sabia lo del anillo, pues le había contado hace unos instantes, pero al parecer Ichigo no lo sabia, una oportunidad para hacer que el peli naranja, pierda un poco los papeles

-Y para cuando es la boda – cuestionó curioso y algo irritado

- dentro de un mes – dijo Ishida sosteniendo la mano de la morena donde se encontraba el anillo – te mandaré la invitación Kurosaki, solo dime donde vives, porque pensamos realizar una ceremonia tradicional aquí en la ciudad, pues Rukia – dijo mirándola como si en verdad estuviera enamorado – creció aquí, y me parece una ciudad encantadora

La morena no creía que el pelinegro fuera tan buen actor, le estaba muy agradecida, pero luego tendría mucho que explicar

-no hace falta, ella ya sabe donde vivo –

-es cierto cariño? –

-si amor, no te conté alguna vez que tenía un compañero irritante, engreído y prepotente, pues es él, y como me lo encontré hace unos días, pues charlamos un poco y me invitó a comer –

-Oh… gracias por atenderla en mi ausencia Kurosaki… -

-la verdad fue un placer – dijo casi apretando los dientes

-te trató bien querida – le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas, mientras observaba al peli naranja de reojo

-pues tú sabes como es, que puedo decir – alzó los hombros y se agarró más al brazo que él le había ofrecido

-ya veo… bueno, es hora de que nos marchemos Kurosaki – dijo Ishida recogiendo su portafolios y tendiendo su mano para que la oji violeta la cogiera nuevamente – nos vamos amore? – lo dijo en italiano (N/A no se como se dice pero me gusta imaginar que lo dice así)

-con gusto – dijo sonriendo tímidamente parecía enamorada al igual que Ishida

-Nos despedimos Kurosaki – dijo mientras tomaba a la morena por la cintura

-adiós…- dijo apretando los dientes, intentando no propinar un golpe al pelinegro, y alejar su brazo de la cintura de ella

-adiós Kurosaki kun, te mandaremos la invitación – dijo en el tono de vos mas meloso y molesto que podía, solamente para molestarlo

Y ambos salieron directo hacia el mercedes, mientras el peli naranja los veía desde dentro, como ambos se veían realmente enamorados.

Presionó más sus puños, y se largó del lugar… mientras los demás solo observaron la escena en silencio, suponiendo un encuentro entre rivales por el amor de una mujer que ya había decidido, algo que no era tan diferente.

-gracias Ishida san – dijo estando ya en la movilidad, sin querer mirar por la ventana

-supongo que tiene sus razones para actuar sí, no se preocupe, no le pediré explicaciones… después de todo, el hacer enfadar a Kurosaki siempre me satisface – sonrió con comprensión

-gracias – volvió a decir, y la movilidad arrancó

*****/***/***/*****

-Sera un idiota…- renegaba en su habitación – te mandaremos la invitación Kurosaki – imitando la voz de Ishida

-Y Rukia, que se cree, después de decirme todo aquello… no que estaba enamorada de mi… y ahora esta prometida con Ishida, y justamente con Ishida! no podía haber escogido a otro…? siempre es igual… mujeres – se decía mientras ingresaba a su dormitorio

Pues entre Ichigo y Uryu, siempre se la pasaban compitiendo en todo, desde que se conocieron en la universidad eran sobresalientes por su competitividad, y rivalidad, ambos demostraban que podían ser mejores que el otro, incluso en cuanto a sus conquistas, pues unas veces ganaba él y otras el de lentes, hasta que fueron destinados a diferentes lugares para sus practicas donde habían perdido el contacto, y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver, eso ya hace algunos tres o cuatro años.

Pero ahora que lo hizo, solo quería golpearlo, ahora si le había ganado, y ganado con todas, ya que ahora el otro tenia las sonrisas que a él le encantaba escuchar, y él solo la hizo llorar… se arrepentía de no haberle dicho nada aquel día, pero, que podía decirle, lo tomó por sorpresa, pues nunca creyó que la morena tuviera sentimientos encontrados, él siempre creyó que ella solo quería jugar, por eso no dijo nada, además si podía tenerla no le importaba la relación, solo quería sentirla vibrar por él, como lo hizo la primera vez, como lo hizo hace unos días… pero si ahora Ishida se casaba con ella ya no podría volverla a tener, no quería volverla a perder, pues aunque no se haya dado cuenta de esto antes, lo que le dijo la morena lo despertó, él también ha estado siempre pensando en ella, y aunque le digan que solo es por la emoción del momento, estaba seguro de que era algo más, algo que se negó a asimilar hasta ese momento en que vio a Ishida tomarla por la cintura, y pase lo que pase iba a impedir ese matrimonio…

Ahora lo primero que haría sería irla a buscar, aunque nunca supo donde era su casa exactamente, solo recordaba el nombre del distrito, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si seguiría viviendo ahí pero iría mañana mismo, si era necesario recorrería puerta por puerta para encontrarla… como había sido tan estúpido, como?

Ahora se daba cuenta, la primera vez que la hizo suya, lo hizo porque solo quería dejar claro que ella sería suya para siempre, arrebatándole lo mas preciado que tenía, lo que solo se entrega al ser que se ama, y ella se entregó a él… desde el principio sus caricias eran diferentes, pero él no quería admitirlo, desde el primer beso que le robó, ella siempre lo había visto diferente que a los demás… siempre había estado escuchándolo… cuanto dolor le causó sin darse cuenta, contándole sobre su enamorada, sobre otra de sus conquistas, sobre todas las veces que había tenido relaciones con otras mujeres, había cometido un error enorme al no haberse dado cuenta de que ella lo escuchaba y no le reprendía, y siempre que la miraba ella agachaba la mirada, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que ella no quería saber más sobre sus anteriores relaciones? ¿Cómo no pudo notar, que ella no lo miraba a los ojos, porque sabía que dejaría a la luz sus sentimientos? La había lastimado, y no solo sentimentalmente, también de manera física, mientras ella le hacía el amor, él solo la usaba.

Como se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta antes, no por nada cuando en aquella ocasión hace siete años, le dijo adiós, sintió una opresión que no quiso reconocer; no por nada, después de esperar a que ella de señales, que nunca llegaron, dejo de salir por un tiempo; no por nada, cada que veía a una chica con un aspecto parecido al de ella, caminaba hacia ella para saber si era o no su imaginación, no por nada, cuando la volvió a ver, sintió un gran alivio.

Ahora quería remediarlo todo, no quería perderla, no ahora que la ha vuelto a encontrar.

*****/***/***/*****

-Nii sama okaeri – saludó en la entrada

-Rukia, como has estado? – devolvió el saludo como un digno Kuchiki

-bien gracias – sonrió algo triste, lo que no pasó de la vista de su hermano

-Bienvenido Kuchiki sama – saludó Momo

-Oka chan –

-keni… como has estado? Te extrañe tanto – dijo abrazándolo efusivamente

-muy bien mamá. Hace días que ya te extrañaba –

-y yo a ti –

-Rukia, me dijiste que Ishida san estaría por la noche verdad? – dijo quitándose el abrigo y dándoselo a Momo, pues aunque estaban en plena primavera, algunos días llovía y hacia un frío algo fuerte

-sí Nii sama, prefieres que haga un cambio? –

-No hace falta, era solo que quería que preparen un par de habitaciones más –

-porque… viene alguien más? –

-sí, Renji y Ukitake san – se sentó en el sillón

-ya veo – dijo emocionada, pues eran amigos muy queridos para ella. Se sentó al lado de su hermano, con Kenichi en brazos

-no se preocupe Rukia chan, yo hare todo, usted encárguese de Keni kun –

-gracias Momo –

-Mami, tengo sueño… me llevas a tu cama? – dijo bostezando

-claro cariño…- lo acomodó en sus brazos, y subió hacia su habitación

Por la noche tuvieron una pequeña reunión, la morena estaba contenta de tener nuevamente a su amigo y al hombre que podría llamar padre junto con ella, además estaba sus seres mas queridos, su hijo y su hermano, y a Ishida y Nemu, que había llegado recién, a quienes consideraba también buenos amigos.

Era una velada estupenda, hablaron de negocios, y luego pasaron a cosas más triviales, pero no para la pareja, pues les invitaron a la boda que sería dentro de unos mese, la morena estuvo feliz por ambos, pues eran el uno para el otro.

Luego se dirigió a la habitación de su niño… estaba durmiendo, lo observó, lo veía tan parecido a él, tuvo que contener su llanto

-mami – dijo entreabriendo los ojos un poco al sentirla

-shhuu duerme tranquilo estoy aquí – observó su mirada y no pudo evitar recordar la mirada de él

Era tan doloroso tener una parte de él junto a ella pues le recordaba en cada acto, porque hacia algunas cosas como él las hacia, pero también era tan maravilloso conservar un pedacito de él junto a ella, pues aunque quiera nunca dejara de quererlo.

Kenichi representaba tanto un gran tesoro, como un recuerdo doloroso, pero lo amaba no había duda, nunca dejaría de amar a su pequeño, aunque le recuerde demasiado al dolor de perder la amistad de un gran amigo a quien ama tanto.

*****/***/***/*****

Kurotsuchi Nemu, había llegado a la cuidad hace una semana, decidió quedarse con su prometido una temporada, hasta que acabaran el hospital, pues este le dijo que no sería en mucho tiempo, y no le pareció mala idea, lo malo era que solo podían verse a la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena, luego él no tenía tiempo, pero le había prometido llevarla de paseo por la ciudad, así que estaba ilusionada de poder disfrutar de lo que ofrecía esa ciudad, Rukia le había comentado sobre la zona central y tenía curiosidad de conocer el área, especialmente porque hace mucho que no presenciaba la estación de los cerezos en flor, así que ya tenía una agenda programada para el domingo, y lo mas especial era que al atardecer le pediría que la lleve ahí.

Ishida Uryu, era un hombre analítico, y pensaba en muchas cosas, pero sabía que estos días no había pensado mucho en su querida Nemu, por eso estaba dispuesto a por el día de hoy cumplirle sus caprichos, por eso, ahora se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, dando un paseo, tomados de las manos, mientras pedían que les tomen fotografías como recuerdo, y a veces entre ellos se las tomaban, Rukia les había recomendado ir a algunos lugares a los que Ashido la había llevado esos días, pues el pelirrojo se hizo muy amigo del hijo de Rukia, y este los llevaba a todo lado, y gracias a sus consejos, pasaron con Nemu, muy buenos momentos.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien más les tomó una fotografía cuando ingresaron al hotel donde estaban hospedados, y él pensaba usar esa fotografía en su contra.

*****/***/***/*****

Debido a que su hermano ya se estaba haciendo cargo de todo, decidió que sería bueno un momento solo madre e hijo, por eso decidieron salir a dar un paseo por el lugar, pues era una zona residencial, y habían pequeños parques y plazas, algo que le encantó a Kenichi, pero la morena se la pasaba sumida en sus pensamientos, algo le decía que cuidara de Kenichi, no por algo malo, sino era algo diferente, no tenía palabras para describirlo, y muy en su interior algo le decía que tenía que ver con cierto peli naranja

-mami…- dijo acercándose a ella dejando los columpios – estas muy pensativa –

-sí… es solo que, estaba pensando si quisieras un helado…- le sonrió y habló de manera divertida

-siii… un helado… de chocolate mamá, de chocolate – corría y gritaba

-esta bien, esta bien… de chocolate será… ven vamos – dijo extendiendo su mano para que el pequeño la cogiera con una gran sonrisa

-Rukia…- pareció escuchar, pero, sacudió la cabeza pensando que solo lo imaginaba

-Rukia…- volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez mas fuerte

-mamá quien te llama? –

-no lo se - dijo mirando a todas direcciones, y entonces reconoció ese llamativo color de pelo – kuso – susurró para ella

-Kenichi, ven vámonos – apresuró un poco el paso

-¿Qué pasa mamá? –

-no es nada, solo que tengo muchas ganas del helado – sonrió nerviosa

-pero ese señor te llama, mira esta corriendo – dijo mirando la figura que se acercaba

-Shimata…- volvió a susurrar - Keni… espérame en el resbalín vale?… - sabía que no podría despistarlo

-sí mama…- dijo obediente

-Rukia…- dijo llegando donde ella

-Que tal Ichigo? – dijo como si nada, sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Debo hablar contigo – dijo serio, poniendo una mano en su nuca

-No hay nada de que hablar contigo – dijo volteando

-espera, es sobre Ishida – habló un poco fuerte

-Ishida? – "y yo que tengo que…? Ha.. ya recuerdo lo de Ishida"

-él te esta engañando – le dijo cuando vio que ella se detuvo y lo miraba de reojo

-Ichigo no interfieras en nuestras vidas si…? habremos sido buenos amigos hace tiempo, pero ahora ya no somos nada – dijo intentando sonar tranquila y fría

-No entiendes, lo hago para que te des cuenta de que él no te conviene… - dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella volteó la mirada

-Y… tú?... que sabes de lo que me conviene o no…-

- sé mucho… ahora lo sé…- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-no, no lo sabes – dijo alejándose del cálido contacto – adiós – dijo caminando

-Espera…- la detuvo de un brazo

-suéltame…- le gritó

-mamá… dijo que la sueltes – apareció el pequeño

Ichigo lo observó por un instante -¿ma - má? – miró a la morena, y nuevamente al niño, y otra vez a ella –Rukia, él…? –

*****/***/***/*****

**Kyaaa que pasará?... kyaaaaa **

**Espero les haya gustado el capi… espero sus comentarios**

**Los quiero mucho… en serio… y espero que mi cariño les llegue a través de la red jejeje**

**Atte.:**

**Rukia Nair **


	4. Chapter 4

**NO MÁS QUE UN SILENCIOSO ADIÓS**

**K tal como tan?**

**Bueno se que me tarde un pokito, y pues la verdad kise poder adaptar algunas nuevas cosas k ustedes me sugirieron, espero les guste…**

**Debo agradecer a:**

***GIby-cha, que este fic no estaría aki si no fuera por ti, y espero k te guste lo k keni le hace a su padre…**

***chibi-rukiacherry92, gracias por decirme k soy una jajajaja (risa diabolica) no mentira… la verdad es jk debiste notar k mi promedio es escribir entre 10 y 11 pags, y creo k además d estar justo en 10, estaba interesante, espero no m mates por mi tardanza…**

***mitsury sorame, gracias por tu review, se k me tarde gomen… espero k te guste lo k le hago a Riruka aquí, no soy tan mala con ella, pero creo k queda bien así, y pues a Kenichi, lo prefiero con pelo negro, pues tiene algo de biakuya jaja, espero t guste el capi…**

***, la verada tus consejos me ayudaron mucho, tanto en este como en otros fics… espero k este capi te guste…**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me ponen muy feliz =)… y también a los k no dejan review se los agradezco…**

*****/***/***/*****

_-Y… tú?... que sabes de lo que me conviene o no…-_

_- sé mucho… ahora lo sé…- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro_

_-no, no lo sabes – dijo alejándose del cálido contacto – adiós – dijo caminando_

_-Espera…- la detuvo de un brazo_

_-suéltame…- le gritó_

_-mamá… dijo que la sueltes – apareció el pequeño_

_Ichigo lo observó por un instante -¿ma - má? – miró a la morena, y nuevamente al niño, y otra vez a ella –Rukia, él…? –_

**CAPITULO 4**

-es mi hijo…- dijo agarrándolo de la mano - ven Keni, vámonos – intentó caminar rápido, casi tropezándose

-espera Rukia, ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo aún en el asombro, pero ella no volteó a verlo – Rukia…-caminó hacia ella – dime… que significa… este niño es… – le agarró del brazo delicadamente

-ya te dije, es mi hijo… - se soltó del agarre

-pero…- dijo mirándolo nuevamente, y notó algo familiar en él, algo que le recordaba a él mismo

-Soy Kuchiki Kenichi… señor – dijo mirándolo altanero como un verdadero Kuchiki, pero su ceño estaba fruncido, ya que estaba molesto de cómo ese señor le hablaba a su mamá

-Kurosaki… Ichigo – dijo observando al niño, y al observarlo bien, pudo notar el parecido que tenía con la morena, no era mucho solo su pequeña nariz, pero sus ojos y su expresión eran como…-Rukia… debemos hablar – le dijo en tono serio

Ella temió.

-Kenichi…- dijo poniéndose a su altura – me permitirías hablar con tu mamá – hablando tranquilamente

El pequeño miró a su madre, que intentaba esconder sus ojos, luego miró al hombre que tenía en frente, y supo gracias a una débil vocecita que le gritaba pero que era débil que el tipo frente suyo no le haría daño a su mamá – mamá… te espero en los columpios… señor no intente nada, sino tendrá que vérselas con migo, y con mi tío Byakuya – hablaba tan fríamente, pero no dudaba de que ese señor de pelo extraño trataría a su mamá con cuidado

La morena al escuchar esto no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, debido a la ternura que su hijo siempre le tuvo, y a la posesiva manera de comportarse con los que quiere

-gracias… y la cuidaré, no te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo el peli naranjo

El pequeño se alejó, Ichigo lo observaba y aún no podía creerlo.

-cuantos años tiene? – le cuestionó inmediatamente

- seis…- dijo en un gemido, entendiendo que con esa respuesta él sacaría las cuentas fácilmente

-seis años…! – dijo con asombro, pero su tono era suave - Rukia él es mi…-

-no… estas equivocado…- dijo rápido, sabiendo que él ya había sacado sus deducciones

-en que estoy equivocado? – hablo intentando no gritar – en que ese niño es mi hijo?-

Sus pupilas se dilataron y lo observó directo a los ojos – Sí Ichigo, estas equivocado, Keni, no es tu hijo, él no tiene padre – su voz era totalmente firme sin duda, mientras sus manos se hacían puño para retener sus nervios

-es mentira…- la acusó – no me mientas Rukia, ese niño – dijo observando al pequeño – es mi hijo – afirmó convencido

-no lo es…- le miró directo al rostro, pero no a los ojos

-no me mientas, esta claro… sus ojos… son igual a los míos… su rostro, excepto su nariz que es como la tuya… - dijo suavizando su tono - se parece a mi… míralo –

No le hacía falta observarlo, ella lo sabía, cuanto se parecían, pero no pudo evitar el mirarlos; ambos tenían esa gracia especial en su rostro, con el ceño fruncido y unos labios delgados pero carnosos a la vez, su tez inclusive era del mismo color melocotón, y sus ojos, vaya cualquiera lo sabría apenas mirarlos juntos, esos ojos solo podían ser heredados de él.

-Lo siento debo marcharme…- dijo calmada, sabiendo que no era el mejor momento de dar explicaciones, ya que estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas verdades de lo poco hombre que había sido en el pasado, y de el padre sin rostro que es ahora solo un recuerdo que coloreó para su hijo. Intentó caminar, solo dio unos pasos

-no… no hasta que aclaremos esto…- caminó detrás de ella

-No hay nada que aclarar Ichigo… menos en un lugar como este…- hizo un ademán con sus brazos indicando conde estaban

-No Rukia, no te dejaré ir tan fácil, no después de haberte estado buscando tanto, y menos después de que lo ví – miró de nuevo a su hijo

-Ichigo, que es lo que quieres…?- su voz sonaba casi burlona

-que me digas la verdad…-

-quieres que te diga la verdad? – pausó, y las traicioneras lágrimas, por fin escaparon tímidas de sus ojos una gota y luego dos – esta bien te la diré… Kenichi es hijo de alguien más, alguien que conocí hace mucho, alguien de quien creí estar enamorada, alguien a quien amo con toda mi alma, es hijo de un ser que me hizo conocer sentimientos que nunca creí que existieran, es hijo de una persona que no tiene sentimientos, y que… y que solo rompió mi corazón, es hijo de ese ser, pero aunque sea hijo de la persona que más me lastimo y casi odio tanto como lo amo, él es lo que más me importa y amo en este mundo, mi hijo, Kenichi, es hijo solamente de mi amor, de nadie más – agachó la mirada – ahora suéltame Ichigo que debo regresar, mi Nii sama pronto estará en casa y quiero verlo -

-Rukia yo…- intentó posar su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, pero ella se apartó, y odió oir de nuevo lo de su Nii sama, desde que la había conocido siempre hablaba de él maravillada, y aunque no lo conociera lo odiaba por recibir tal cariño y admiración de ella

-No Ichigo… ya es tarde para que digas algo… no sabes cuanto esperé para escucharte decir siquiera un "te cuidas Rukia", pero, ahora se que nunca dirás nada que me devuelva un poco de la esperanza que tuve en ti. Se que soy la culpable de que este sentimiento se haya vuelto tan fuerte – dijo sujetándose el pecho – comprendo muy bien que para ti solo fui un pasatiempo temporal – lo miró a los ojos con reproche - y que nunca me miraste de otra manera que no fuera esa, algo temporal. Ichigo, no te culpo de nada, por eso te pido que no vuelvas a buscarme, que me olvides, que olvides a Kenichi ya que él no es tu hijo…-

-No Rukia, Kenichi es mi hijo, y tu con lo que acabas de decirme se que me amas, y yo puedo decirte que también te…-

-no lo digas – casi gritó - calla, no pongas en mis pensamientos nuevas ilusiones para engañar a mi corazón, no digas nada, solo calla y deja que desaparezcamos nuevamente de tu vida, porque ese día que te vi con tu amiga la diseñadora supe que nunca cambiarias, y que sigues amando tu libertad de poder estar con diferentes mujeres…-

-Riruka es solo una amiga nada más…-

-Yo también fui solo una amiga, pero, mírame, acabe por enamorarme, crees que a Riruka no le pasará lo mismo, con cuantas chicas estuviste?, crees acaso que ellas no llegaron a quererte de verdad…? - él intentó decir algo pero ella continuó – No Ichigo, es mejor que hables con ella, porque yo pienso regresarme al extranjero y me llevare a Kenichi, olvídanos y haz tu vida. No le haces falta a Kenichi - dijo abrasándose a sí misma dándole la espalda y caminando lentamente

-pero a ti Rukia… a ti no te hago falta? – dijo caminando hacia ella – dime…- dijo abrazándola – acaso ya no te hago falta – susurró en su oido

-por favor… no hagas esto…- suplicó, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica corría por su cuerpo – no más Ichigo… no me lastimes más - casi gimió

-no quiero lastimarte… todo lo contrario… quiero protegerte, a ambos…- aún la mantenía abrazada, hablando a su oído

-No…- sollozaba – no más…- y se soltó con todas las fuerzas que tenía y corrió hacia su hijo

-Rukia…- le llamó

-Kenichi nos vamos – dijo llamándolo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-Rukia espera…- trató de alcanzarla

Pero ella hizo parar un taxi y se subieron, Ichigo corrió detrás, sin que ellos lo notaran no estaba dispuesto a perderlos, no de nuevo.

Vio como el taxi giraba y paraba unas cuadras más allá, él también paró y apoyado en sus rodillas tomó un poco de aliento. Esperó, vio que bajaban e ingresaban a una casa, alguien los recibió, decidió esperar… no pasaba nada, todo permanecía en calma, no saldría, lo supo… decidió marcharse, dispuesto a regresar en otra ocasión, por suerte, ahora sabía donde vivía.

*****/***/***/*****

Por otro lado, la morena subió a su habitación con su pequeño pisándole los talones

-Mami, ese señor te hizo daño? – dijo más en una afirmación, subiendo a la cama de su madre

-No Keni, estoy bien – se sentó al lado de su hijo, disimulando su mejor sonrisa

-pero estabas llorando…? – se abrazó a ella

-si, pero no es nada, solo recordé algo –

-desde cuando conoces a ese señor…- indagó

-Hace mucho, pero sabes? Nunca lo conocí bien, por eso decidí mejor ya no visitarle, aunque es un amigo al que quiero, prefiero que no se nos acerque –

-es malo? – en su rostro se mostraba la incertidumbre

-No cariño, no es malo es una buena persona, es solo que es algo imbécil – sonrió al decir lo último

-escuché cuando dijo que quería protegernos… de que, de que quiere protegernos, mami? –

-y cuando lo escuchaste si estabas en los columpios? – quiso desviar la charla

-sabes que tengo un oído desarrollado. Pero dime, de que quiere protegernos? – insistió

-de nada, solo lo dijo por hablar. Ahora olvida a ese señor y que no lo volveremos a ver –

-esta bien mamá, mejor, así ya no te hará llorar – y bajándose de la cama dijo – Iré a ver si mi tío Byakuya ya llegó. Duerme mamá que debes estar cansada – y salió de la habitación.

La oji azul violáceos, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, siempre pensó que ella sería la que consuele a su hijo, pero ahora él le daba un consuelo. Sonrió. Miró afuera, el día seguía mostrando nubarrones – Parece que lloverá – se dijo. Se quitó el abrigo que estaba puesta y lo colocó sobre una silla. Luego caminó hacia su cama, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un cuaderno.

"**Porque cuando creo que ya puedo estar mejor, y mantener su recuerdo y el calor de su presencia solo como algo que quiero y que ya dejé… justo cuando creí que ya no lo haría, él aparece de nuevo. Me recuerda?... siento como mi cuerpo aún vibra ante su presencia, y como el calor de su cuerpo me envuelve, porque tuvo que buscarme?, no lo entiendo, porque debo seguir amándole de esta manera? Duele amarle, pero creo que me dolería más el no amarle, pues al amar a Kenichi, también lo amo a él "**

*****/***/***/*****

-Un hijo – se dijo tumbado en su sillón con los ojos puestos en su techo – tengo un hijo – sonrió – se nota que es muy educado y cortes – se sentó normal – tengo un hijo mío y de Rukia. Kenichi. – aún no lo asimilaba - ¡Por Kami, soy padre hace seis años y no lo supe hasta hoy…!- su voz denotaba un poco de rencor – No podía habérmelo dicho. Donde estuvo todos estos años, porque no fue capas de siquiera mandarme un mail, "Ichigo estoy embarazada" solo tenía que decir eso, pero no, como siempre ella no me cuenta nada, siempre acabo contándole todo y nunca se nada de ella – se levantó y miró por su ventana el atardecer nuboso que se mostraba en Karakura – Rukia, si supieras lo mucho que estuve pensando en ti durante un tiempo se que no me creerías – serró las cortinas

Ding don

Caminó hacia la puerta, ahora no quería recibir visitas, dudo en abrir, pero otra vez sonó el timbre acompañado de una voz familiar

-Ichigo, se que estas ahí abre –

-Riruka – dijo casi fastidiado

-si no abres haré un escándalo y tus vecinos… -

-No hace falta, entra…- dijo desganado

-vaya, creo que es un mal momento –

-como ninguno – dijo con ironía

-bueno iré al grano…- dijo sentándose en el sillón

-Porque estas tan pronto de regreso, pensé que estarías en donde era? –

-Los Ángeles – dijo algo fastidiada

-eso, pensé que estarías ahí por lo menos seis meses – dijo sentándose a su lado

-Si, pero me regrese antes porque no aguantaba estar allá –

-creo que ni siquiera pasaron dos semanas? –

-más o menos, la verdad era que ya me tenían harta, no me dejaban salir a divertirme y tú sabes lo mucho que me encanta salir y conocer gente nueva –

-si lo sé –

-la cuestión es que les dije que me regresaría unos días mientras preparan la próxima pasarela y por eso estoy aquí… Vine a pasar un buen rato contigo – dijo acariciándole el pecho

-Lo siento – dijo apartando su mano – ahora no estoy de humor -

-Vamos Ichigo, siempre la pasamos bien juntos –

-Riruka…- dijo serio, pero a ella no le importó y continuó acariciándolo, esta vez él no retiró su mano, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacer algo con ella

-vamos Ichigo… no te hagas del rogar – dijo montándose sobre él

-Que dirías… - ahora se jugaría un asunto importante, pero debía confirmar algo, ella se detuvo y lo miró – si te dijera que estoy enamorado? – sabía que ella lo entendería de diferente manera, y ahí estaba el asunto

Parpadeó por unos segundos, luego sonrió burlona – enamorado?... Ichigo no bromees – continuó intentando relajar el cuerpo del chico acariciándolo

-No bromeo…- dijo claro y sin duda

-Perdón Ichigo, pero yo no estoy enamorada de ti, sabes que yo amo a Tsukishima, aunque el muy imbécil sigue con esa tipa rubia y cabeza hueca de Marín – se levantó del regazo del peli naranja

Sonrió. Ahora estaba seguro de que no haría daño a ninguna otra mujer como el que se lo hizo a Rukia –No es de ti de quien estoy enamorado –

-A no?... que alivio, que bueno, así no perderemos la amistad ni nuestros buenos ratos – dijo besándole la mejilla

-No lo entiendes – la alejó y sujetó de los hombros – estoy enamorado Riruka, no puedo acostarme contigo solo porque me guste lo que hacemos, ahora no creo que pueda acostarme con otra mujer que no sea la que amo –

-eres un mojigato – sonrió

-dime lo que quieras, pero piensa, cuando uno ama de verdad, no quiere solo entregarse en todos los sentidos a un solo cuerpo y alma?... Yo estoy dispuesto a solo poder poseer el cuerpo de la mujer que amo, ya no me interesa ninguna otra mujer. Acaso tu no pensabas lo mismo con Tsukishima antes de que yo te seduzca? –

-Si, lo hice, pero como bien dijiste me sedujiste –

-Ahora te pido una disculpa, y espero que vuelvas a pensar como antes, porque se que él también te quiere, estoy mas que seguro, tendrías que haberlo visto en la fiesta del sierre del trato en casa de los Ayasegawa, solo hablaba de ti…- dijo intentando darle esperanza, ya que Riruka era su amiga, y como conoció a Tsukishima esa noche, solo de escucharlo hablar de la diseñadora le bastó para darse cuenta que también sentía algo más que solo admiración por su trabajo hacia ella

-Lo dices enserio? – casi balbuceó

-sí –

-Eres un mentiroso- y le sonrió – pero me gusta que pienses así… espero que te vaya bien con esa chica, porque eres un buen chico – se levantó del sillón – gracias Ichigo, ahora estoy decidida para ir a buscar esa compañía –

-Gracias, y espero lo mismo para ti –

-por cierto – dijo estando ya en la puerta – esa chica que me dijiste, es la del otro día verdad, con la que nos topamos a la entrada el hotel –

- sí, es ella – sonrió y le abrió la puerta

-lo sabía, si lo note apenas los vi juntos. Bueno me la saludas cuando la veas, adiós Ichigo –

Sonrió viendo como ella tomaba el ascensor, era una chica caprichosa, engreída, con una vos chillona, pero también era una buena persona. Serró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana, las luces de variados colores ya iluminaban la ciudad, pero estaba seguro de que aún estaba haciendo frío, y que continuaría varios días.

Se fue a su habitación, caminó a su cama, se recostó, y dejó que los recuerdos invadan su mente, recuerdos de la morena cuando aún era una joven inexperta y muy vivaz, y recuerdos de ella ahora, con un cuerpo de curvas mejor definidas y con ese aroma que tanto le fascinaba aún permaneciendo sobre su piel. La deseó. Pensó en su hijo, quería conocerlo mejor, no sabía nada de él, tampoco sabía nada de Rukia ahora que se daba cuenta, quería conocerlos, y amarlos, protegerlos y nunca dejarlos.

*****/***/***/*****

Al día siguiente decidió solamente ver el movimiento de la casa, sin acercarse, solo observar cuantas personas entraba y salían.

Vio como un moreno alto y de porte confiado y altanero salía de la casa y subía a un coche nada modesto, debido a su porte, pudo reconocer que era el admirado hermano mayor de su morena, y no le agradó nada, pues de solo pensar en la admiración que ella sentía hacia él le daba rabia, recordó lo que una vez le dijo la morena

_-Si no fuera mi Nii sama, estoy segura de que estaría enamorada de él – dijo mientras se vestía_

_-estas loca, como dices eso de tu hermano? – se acomodó el suéter que estaba usando_

_-No enserio. Si lo conocieras estoy segura de que te impresionaría – lo miró mientras se abrochaba la blusa_

_-haber, dime como es tu hermano – _

_-pues tiene un aire de misterio alrededor de él todo el tiempo, sus ojos son grandes, su nariz es muy finita y respingada, su voz es suave y llena de autoridad, tiene un cuerpo atlético, y el cabello largo y negro – hasta las estrellitas se le podían notar en los ojos soñadores que ponía cuando hablaba de su Nii sama_

_-porque te gustan los chicos de cabello largo? – quiso saber esa obsesión que tenía con que los chicos llevaran el pelo largo_

_-No todos, solo algunos. Mi Nii sama, es maravilloso, todo un caballero, además de que tiene porte y gracia de nobleza, me encanta espero poder conocer a alguien como él y enamorarme de él, y si nos casamos te invitaría a la boda – y se echó a reír_

Ahora sabe porque no le agrada el hermano de la morena, el señor todo perfección, pero no le importaba demasiado, ya que él ahora estaba seguro de que era dueño del corazón de la morena, y lo que le causaba gracia era, que él, no era para nada igual a como le había descrito al hombre de sus sueños, después de doto, él era de tipo conservador, pero cuando quería algo lo conseguía, no tenía pelo largo y menos un aura misteriosa, solo era un tipo sencillo, y se alegraba de que siendo así, la morena lo haya escogido a él.

Pasaron unas horas, y vio como Ishida ingresaba a la casa, después de que una muchacha le abriera la puerta, escucho que le dio la bienvenida.

Estuvo a punto de ir a golpearlo, pues necesitaba quitárselo de su camino, ya que como es el prometido de Rukia y además era consiente de que la engañaba, quería desenmascararlo. Pero se contuvo, aún no era un buen momento.

Luego vio que él salía, subió directo a un taxi, y hablaba por celular.

Al poco rato, apareció otro tipo, uno de tatuajes y pelo rojo, esta vez la morena fue la que abrió la puerta, al verla quiso ir con ella, pero se detuvo al ver como abrazaba a ese tipo, escuchó un grito de emoción salir de los labios de la morena en cuanto lo vio, y también vio como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo besaba en la mejilla, se veía muy contenta, y el otro, también la abrazaba y besaba en la frente. O era él, o la morena le mintió de que estaba comprometida con Ishida y la verdad era que estaba comprometida con este tipo, hubiera ido a pedir una explicación, pero ellos ingresaron la casa abrazados.

Paso la hora del almuerzo, y aún no había movimiento fuera de la casa, de pronto se abrió la puerta…

-Renji regresa pronto – escuchó decir a Kenichi, y esto lo puso peor

¿Acaso su hijo y este tipo se llevaban tan bien? ¿Acaso es en verdad este tipo con el que se casará Rukia? ¿Este ocupara el lugar que me corresponde? Se preguntaba, mientras contenía su ira haciendo puños sus manos

Y de la misma manera efusiva en que fue recibido, también se fue entre besos y abrazos.

Luego pasaron un par de horas sin movimiento, mientras le daba vueltas al asunto de ese peli rojo. Ya era media tarde, y el frío, aunque no mucho, se dejaba sentir, aunque estuviera con un poco de sol. De pronto vio que la puerta se volvía a abrir, vio a la mujer que supuso era la sirvienta salir con su hijo, y de pronto apareció un coche negro al que se subieron, no había visto salir ese coche, solo ya estaba ahí, se concentró solamente en la puerta.

Pero ahora que observaba mejor el lugar, y pensando en que zona de Karakura se encontraba, supo porque no había tanta gente caminando, solo algunas personas paseando a sus mascotas. Pues si bien el lugar era tranquilo y de características sencillas, ahora se da cuenta que se encontraba en la mejor zona residencial de la ciudad, la fachada de las casas era sencilla, pero cada una era de una extensión considerable, se dio cuenta entonces, de que la morena no solo era un mujer culta y diferente a las que conocía, sino que además era parte de una familia muy bien posicionada en la sociedad. Nunca lo habría pensado. Intentó hacer memoria del apellido de la morena, porque sabía que se lo dijo, y que cuando lo hizo le sorprendió, aunque ella no quiso volver a repetírselo, ahora sabía porque.

Por fin lo recordó, su nombre completo era Kuchiki Rukia. Una Kuchiki, ahora sabía porque se sorprendió cuando se lo dijo la primera vez, aunque no estaba muy seguro de la razón supo entonces que su apellido tenía que ver con algo grande, ahora se da cuanta porque no quiso volver a repetírselo, puesto que los Kuchiki ahora son reconocidos a nivel internacional por ser una de las empresas constructoras más reconocidas debido a su implementación de equipamiento biotecnológico en todos sus diseños, sí una empresa constructora que no daña el medio ambiente.

Como estaba absorto en sus pensamientos no vio como la movilidad se dirigía hacia él, y solo cuando escucho una voz infantil cerca de él salió de sus pensamientos.

-Señor, que hace aquí? – le dijo desde la ventana

-Kenichi, como estas? – le sonrió

-Muy bien gracias. Pero no respondió a mi pregunta? –

Le sorprendía la seriedad del niño, su forma de expresarse era como la de un adulto.

-quien es este señor Keni kun, sabes que no debes hablar con extraños? – le dijo la sirvienta, a la que no pudo ver debido a los vidrios polarizados

-es solo alguien que habló con mamá el otro día Momo chan –

-así que viven por aquí? – dijo intentando hacerse el casual

-sí, señor, vivimos por esta zona, pero sigue sin contestar, que hace usted aquí? – dijo serio

-solo vine a ver si no hay alguna casa a la venta –

-piensa vivir por aquí? –

-sí, me agradaría hacerlo, además así podría ver a tu mamá y a ti también más seguido – se apoyó en un poste de luz

-La verdad es que le puedo decir que es un lugar muy bonito, verdad Momo chan – ella asintió – hay muchos parques, pero como dentro de unas semanas más nos regresamos a nuestra casa de Viena, no creo que podamos visitarlo cuando se mude –

-"Viena" – pensó Ichigo –"dentro de unas semanas se marchan?" –

-además, no creo que sea del agrado de mi mamá y menos la de mi tío, el ir a visitarlo, es más, preferiría que se busque una casa en otra zona, señor Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo en tono frío

-Y porque lo haría? – no le gradaba oírle decir eso a su hijo, y menos de la manera tan despectiva en la que se dirigía a él, acaso su hijo a sido criado entre víboras y lagartos para tener ese carácter tan frío?

-porque… - le hizo un ademán para que se acercara a él y le susurró solo para que él escuche- usted hizo llorar a mi mamá señor Kurosaki Ichigo, y preferiría que se alejara de ella, porque no me gusta verla llorar. Me decepcionó sabe?, pensé que era una buena persona, pero después de que vi que mi mamá lloró, y que me dijo que nunca más quería volverlo a ver, estoy seguro de que usted la lastimó – y alejándose de él le dijo – hasta nunca señor Kurosaki – y el mercedes arrancó

Nunca había oído palabras más frías, y menos pensó que un niño de seis años lograra usarlas tan bien, solo de oírle decir todo eso se sentía culpable, acaso a ese niño le pusieron un corazón de hielo?. Rukia no era así, ella era muy cálida y gentil, solo una vez la escuchó hablar de ese modo, cuando Asano le contó que hizo dormir a su perrito solo porque estaba resfriado, solo esa vez lo escuchó hablar así, y desde entonces no se dirigió a Asano como antes… ¿Acaso los Kuchiki son tan rencorosos? No podía creerlo.

Y menos podía creer, que ellos se marchaban de nuevo a Viena, la ciudad en la que había estado tanto tiempo su morena, si las cosas seguían así, estaba seguro de que la perdería, ya daba por hecho que su hijo no sería cosa fácil de tratar, ya que en sus palabras solo destilaba indiferencia a él, y todo porque?, solo por una razón clara y que apuntaba directamente a él.

Se sintió con los ánimos decaídos, tenía ganas de llorar, ¿porque? Por todo!, por haberla lastimado, por el rencor que parecía tener su hijo en su contra, por ser tan estúpido. Caminó hacia el parque, luego fue hacia su coche, condujo lento, pensando en todo y en nada, cuando llegó a su habitación, lo único que hizo fue recostarse, y ahí desahogar su frustración, llorando, la única manera en que podía dejar salir un poco de dolor, del dolor infundido por las frías duras y verdaderas palabras que le dijo su hijo, y también por el temor de perderla, a ambos, por no poder volverlos a ver, por ser culpable de que ella se marche y de ser cobarde por no haberle dicho desde un principio que la amaba y la necesitaba.

El sol se ocultó por completo, la noche iniciaba, el cielo que permaneció nuboso se arremolinó en el cielo, las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, y anunciando a la tormenta, el cielo se cubrió de un manto negro.

*****/***/***/*****

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, agazapada en un sillón con vista a la plaza, envuelta en una manta:

-Ichigo… espero que hoy la lluvia no te alcance –

Su voz era casi un rezo. Siempre pensaba en él en días como estos, y lo único que podía hacer era pedir que él este bien, y también, pedía poder olvidarlo.

A ella le desagradaba los días de lluvia tanto como a él. A ella porque todo se tornaba gris, y no había brillo, todo parecía estar de luto, las habitaciones de su casa se volvían oscuras, y el frío le calaba los huesos, las aves se escondían, las estrellas no brillaban por la noche, las nubes grises todo el tiempo cubrían el cielo azul. Sus seres más queridos murieron en un día de lluvia.

A él, no le gustaba porque en días así, solo pensaba en los momentos trágicos de su infancia, cuando su padre tuvo un accidente, estaba lloviendo; cuando internaron a su madre en el hospital estaba lloviendo y también cuando falleció; todos los momentos trágicos de su vida eran marcados por la lluvia.

Parecía que el cielo se compadecía de sus penas y lloraba junto a ellos, y los ponía de peor humor.

-Rukia…-

-Nii sama, que bueno que ya llegaste – se levanto para saludarlo

-Tengo entendido que ayer y hoy estuviste algo enferma…-

-no es nada, tal vez me resfríe eso es todo – restó importancia a su estado, ya que desde el día anterior no tenía apetito

Se quedaron en silencio, observando por la ventana, hasta que fueron interrumpidos

-Tadaima Oka chan-

-Keni… como les fue? –

-Tío Byakuya, tienes que ir a ver esa película conmigo y con mi mamá – se sentó en la cama, y con su presencia devolvió la alegría a la morena

-si lo dices, entonces este fin de semana regresaremos a verla juntos – dijo el moreno sentándose al lado de su sobrino, era imposible negarle algún capricho, pero también lo limitaba

-¿Qué película vieron con Momo? – cuestionó la morena, intentando contagiarse de la energía de su hijo

- Ga Hole – dijo – tenemos que creer en el poder de nuestras mollejas – dijo sujetándose el pecho en tono patriótico

-Mollejas? – repitió Byakuya

-Sí tío, tienes que verlo y también creerán en "el poder de las mollejas" –

Y todos echaron a reír

*****/***/***/*****

Pasaron algunos días, Ichigo no había regresado al área, había permanecido en su departamento durante esta última semana solo haciendo algunos trabajos sin importancia, en realidad no estaba seguro de si podría enfrentar nuevamente a Rukia, después de haber sido él la causa de sus lágrimas, no quería volver a lastimarla, y como al parecer hasta su hijo lo odiaba, no creía que podría acercarse a él fácilmente.

Había momentos en los que pensaba que tal vez sería mejor hacer lo que ella le decía, después de todo siempre le daba buenos consejos, pero después de haberla visto nuevamente y enterarse de que es padre de un niño muy especial, no estaba seguro de poder olvidarlos, no ahora que los amaba a ambos. Pero tampoco podía acercarse sin ser lanzado primero a los perros por su hijo, así que lo mejor era pensar en alguna manera de acercarse.

Ding don… (lo se, lo se, el típico timbre, le pondría el sonido de pajaritos pero como sería? Prioprio? jajajaja)

Se levantó con pereza para ir a ver quien era, abrió la puerta y no sabía bien como reaccionar, si golpearlo o antes preguntar como sabía su dirección

-Que tal Kurosaki… no me invitas a pasar? –

-¿Qué haces aquí Ishida? –

*****/***/***/*****

**Ke tal he?**

**Perdón no pude evitar hacer propaganda para Ga hole, es solo que se me vino a la mente y tuve que escribirlo**

"**Confíen en sus mollejas" "el poder de las mollejas nos acompañará" jajajaja**

**¿Qué irá ha hacer Ishida no?**

**Bueno eso se sabrá en el siguiente capi, que será el último**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Hasta el siguiente gran final**

**Attte.**

**Rukia Nair**


	5. Chapter 5

**NO MÁS QUE UN SILENCIOSO ADIÓS**

**Bueno…. Lo se lo se, tarde un poco no? NO mentira no tardé mucho (creo)**

**La cuestión es que ya esta aki el capi final, espero les guste**

**Y antes de agradecer a:**

**Giby – chan**

**chibi-rukiacherry92**

**dianitax**

**DOMO ARIGATOU GOSAIMAS X YOUR REVIEWS**

**Ok Ahora…BLEACH… ****AMO BLEACH bueno y ya saben de kien es pa k darle mas vueltas…**

*****/***/***/*****

_Ding don… _

_Se levantó con pereza para ir a ver quien era, abrió la puerta y no sabía bien como reaccionar, si golpearlo o antes preguntar como sabía su dirección_

_-Que tal Kurosaki… no me invitas a pasar? –_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Ishida? –_

**CAPÍTULO 5… EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO… (UN FINAL FELIZ? jijiji)**

-vaya, nos encontramos después de mucho y me saludas así?... que desconsiderado – dijo ingresando sin ser invitado

-Bienvenido Ishida kun – dijo fastidiado

-veo que te siguen gustando los lugares solitarios y altos – se acercó a la ventana – vaya vista!-

- es por la privacidad – dijo con tono sarcástico serrando la puerta – pero dime a que viniste? –

-Toma…- le alcanzó un sobre

-Y esto? –

-ábrelo –

Sacó la tarjeta del sobre, inmediatamente lo reconoció como una invitación

-Es para mi boda…-

Reteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo, pero al mismo tiempo con interés, curiosidad, y ganas de desmentirlo ante Rukia, desplegó la tarjeta color crema estampada con flores azules, e inmediatamente su vista fue a parar a las letras más grandes donde estaban escritos dos nombres

-Kurotsuchi Nemu? – dijo algo aliviado y al mismo tiempo con incertidumbre

-así es, Nemu, la hija del profesor de la universidad, la recuerdas? – su tono era cálido

-que significa esto Ishida? – dijo alzando en alto la tarjeta

-te invito a mi boda – dijo sentándose en el sillón

-no me refiero a eso… porque me mentiste diciendo que Rukia era tu prometida? –

-Y tu lo creíste? – sonrió con burla

-Ishida? – dijo como una advertencia

-La verdad que te creí mas listo Kurosaki, pero veo que me equivoqué – dijo irónico – A Kuchiki san la conocí apenas hace algunos días –

-pero y ese día en el café? –

-solo le seguí el juego, no se porque lo hizo ella, pero con tal de jugarte una broma estoy dispuesto a todo – dijo sonriendo – no me invitas nada de beber, con este frío te agradecería una taza de café –

-claro – dijo aún analizando, y como todo buen anfitrión, preparó una taza de café, pero frío para su "querido amigo" Ishida – toma, sírvete -

-Vaya, veo que sigues con ese carácter tan podrido – bebió un sorbo, y no le desagradó del todo

-explícame todo – exigió

-La verdad pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta –

-Y ese anillo, también se lo prestaste? –

-no, ese es de ella, pero no pienso decirte nada al respecto…-

-no hace falta, creo que después de que me expliques puedo sacar mejores conclusiones de ese asunto-

-Solo te diré unas cuantas cosas, no te diré todo –

-Gracias Ishida – en verdad le agradecía que le saque de la incertidumbre

-No lo hago por ti, sino por Kuchiki, ella es una gran persona, y tanto a Nemu como a mi, nos agrada y se que ella tuvo algo contigo, te conozco y debiste haberle hecho daño, pero espero que ahora lo arregles-

-claro que lo haré – su seguridad salía de cada uno de sus poros

-esta bien, primero debo decirte que Rukia, tiene un niño –

-sí, lo conozco –

-Ya veo, y también te diste cuenta no? – se refirió al parecido con él

-sí…-

-esta bien, pues entonces que esperas para acercarte a ella? –

- no creo que sea tan fácil, todo el tiempo hay mucha gente en su casa –

-te puedo decir que hoy no habrá nadie, tal vez Renji, pero no por mucho –

Tal nombre le causó curiosidad y no pudo evitar el preguntar -¿Quién es ese Renji? –

-alguien muy querido por Rukia…-

-¿Qué tan querido? – sus celos eran obvios

Le encantaba jugar con Kurosaki – muy querido, casi como amantes…-

-entonces es él…-

-para nada, son casi como amantes, porque se conocieron muy jóvenes, y solo me contaron que una vez él le propuso salir, pero nada más después de eso –

-Ishida me estas cansando, son o no son pareja ahora…-

-No… al menos que se vean a escondidas claro… lo que no creo –

-Mejor dime a que hora la casa estará vacía…- su clara impaciencia se mostraba en una venita en su mejilla

-por la tarde, a eso de las dos o tres –

-vale, entonces iré –

-Espera… Vine aquí para pedirte que hables con ella, que aclaren sus asuntos pendientes, y que intenten llegara a algo razonable con el asunto del niño, ellos piensan marcharse el miércoles de la siguiente semana, ya que el hospital esta casi listo, si dejas escapar esta oportunidad Kurosaki, no tendrás otra, lo sabes – se levantó del sillón – se nota que estas enamorado de ella, y en ella se nota que esta enamorada y sumida en la tristeza – abrió la puerta – un concejo, deja que ella hable, no la interrumpas, deja que te golpeé si es lo que quiere y… no pongas tu dirección en el directorio telefónico si no quieres que te encuentren…- y serrando la puerta tras de sí su presencia desapareció del departamento del peli naranja.

*****/***/***/*****

A las dos de la tarde ya se encontraba cerca de la casa, permaneció un rato fuera pensando que tal vez llegaría o saldría alguien, pero no pasaba nada.

Pasaron algunos minutos, entonces cuando percibió que la casa estaba completamente sola, y que seguramente solo la morena estaba ahí decidió ir para hablar con ella. Tocó el timbre y a la segunda vez le abrieron.

-Sí…- dijo un alto pelirrojo con tatuajes… pensó que solo estaría la morena, pero al parecer había alguien más, y justo tenía que ser "ese" alguien

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a Rukia…- dijo casi apretando los dientes

-¿Quién es Renji? – Apareció la nombrada envuelta en un albornoz de baño – Ichigo!- dijo sorprendida al verlo

-Rukia… - dijo con tono de rabia, y también con algo de anhelo, la veía radiante, como si ya hubiera olvidado la charla que tuvieron hace días, y notando la familiaridad con la que trataba al extraño, sintió ganas de golpearlo

-Lo conoces Rukia?-

-Sí…- caminó hacia la puerta algo dubitativa

-llámame si necesitas algo…- dijo dándole un beso en la frente y frotándole la espalda, algo que desagradó por completo a Ichigo

-Lo haré – dijo devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla, y eso puso de peor humor al oji miel – Puedes… pasar, si quieres – le dijo, y él inmediatamente ingresó

No dijo nada, solo contenía su rabia, por lo que acababa de ver, al parecer si estaba comprometida después de todo, pero a su hijo, no permitiría que se lo lleve.

-¿Qué haces aquí… como? –

-no importa el como… solo vine a una cosa, y no pienso irme sin ello – su tono era duro y denotaba cierto reclamo

-Que pretendes Ichigo? – dijo algo angustiada

-Rukia, Keni es mi hijo, y se que puedo pedir la custodia, hay muchas cosas que puedo alegar para conseguirlo…– la miró fijo, y se dio cuenta que estaba echando todo a perder

-Me estas amenazando? – la expresión de su mirada era firme y retadora, se puso en guardia.

-No lo haría – dijo meditando su precipitado argumento - porque no quiero solo a Keni, él me odiaría si lo alejo de su madre… Rukia, yo me odiaría si te pierdo – retomó su apacibilidad, analizando en unos segundos las consecuencias que podría haber causado

-basta ya Ichigo… deja de actuar, tu lo único que quieres es un par de piernas con una vagina para poder satisfacerte – lo dijo con rabia y de manera que suene duro… se sintió vulgar al decirlo, pero, ella cree que él solo la quiere para eso

-no vuelvas a decir algo así, te equivocas si solo te quiero para eso… y me disculpo si te hice sentir así… en verdad que lo siento – su tono de disculpa era notorio, incluso lo notaba en su mirada

-que te disculpas? – intentó sonar irónica, y lo consiguió - crees que una disculpa es suficiente? Estas equivocado Ichigo Kurosaki, no sabes como me sentí cada vez acostándome contigo, no sabes como me dolía, no entiendes mis sentimientos… No me vengas a pedir disculpas… además, no tienes porque hacerlo, fui yo la imbécil, tonta y estúpida que propuso todo – dijo casi gritando

-No…- gritó – basta… Rukia entiende, se que no puedo remediar todo, pero dame una oportunidad, se que puedo hacerte feliz, en verdad te quiero… no sabes lo mucho que me odio por haberte hecho todo lo que te hice, pero… lo hice porque te quería y aún lo hago, es más ese sentimiento creció con el tiempo… Se que no me crees, no se que hacer para que me creas, pero no puedo permitir que te alejes de mi, no de nuevo-

-NO Ichigo… no digas nada…- cayó al sillón, y posó sus manos en su rostro – porque dices que me quieres? Haces que mi corazón tenga esperanza, no lo vez. No quiero creerte, tengo miedo de creerte y que luego me lastimes de nuevo –

-créeme, lo digo en serio – dijo arrodillándose en frente de ella, cogiendo sus manos temblorosas

-tengo miedo de creerte, tengo miedo…- dijo derramando algunas lágrimas

-te juro que no te lastimaré…-

-Ichigo… siempre te quise, te lo dije tantas veces, aún ahora te quiero. Te amo. Aún ahora sueño contigo, pero tengo miedo de que esto solo sea un sueño y tener que enfrentarme a la realidad una vez que despierte, ahora tengo un futuro sin ti, quiero continuar así, junto a las personas que me acompañaron todo este tiempo –

-Rukia… ese tipo, el de hace un momento… él es…- dijo dubitativo

-es una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, te lo dije no?, que hay personas muy importantes en mi vida, Nii sama, Keni, y Renji…-

-entonces, tu, ese anillo – dijo mirándolo

-No, no confundas las cosas. Renji es una persona especial, pero no llega a tanto, este anillo me lo regalo alguien más… alguien que es parte de mi… - dijo observando como Ichigo agachaba la cabeza derrotado, nunca imaginó verlo así, pero, tenía miedo de amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, por eso prefería alejarlo

Ichigo analizó sus palabras cuidadosamente, comprendió entonces lo del anillo, se sintió mas tranquilo.

-Rukia, si no estas comprometida, si no estas con alguien, ¿Por qué, porque no me das una oportunidad?– la miró a los ojos, estaban llorosos, y sus mejillas estaban con rastro de sus lágrimas, que aún caían gota a gota

-te diré porque… - se secó las lágrimas, apartando una mano del cálido agarre en el que estaban - desde que te conocí, pensé que solo te vería como un amigo, pero luego de lo que pasamos, empecé a querer algo más, y supe que tu no me lo darías, tenía miedo de enamorarme mucho más de lo que ya estaba, y que ese sentimiento se convierta en algo más fuerte, por eso cuando Nii sama dijo que nos marcharíamos, me sentí tan aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo tuve tanto miedo de no volverte a ver, que me aferre a vivir en sueños, luego me enteré que estaba embarazada, lo primero que me pregunté fue ¿cómo?... y tuve miedo de tenerlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, no sabiendo que era tu hijo, una parte de ti que siempre podría estar a mi lado y que podría amar libremente como no podía hacerlo contigo.

Cuando nació Kenichi, se convirtió en mi fuerza, y siempre que lo veo te veo a ti, es algo doloroso ¿sabes?, pero amo eso, supe entonces que ya no podría matar el amor que te tenía, y que aunque este lejos de ti, no podría amar a alguien más aunque lo haya intentado, porque, ya eras el dueño de mi corazón, pues en todos mis sueños estabas tú, en mis pensamientos, en la imagen de mi niño, todo el tiempo tú, incluso había noches en que recordaba como solías tocarme, besarme, y deseaba que vuelvas ha hacerlo… tenía miedo, pues ese deseo no cesaría, porque solo tú despertaste eso en mí, aún temo, porque lo que me ofreces ahora me da temor, si no funciona que pasará… me sentiré destrozada, y no quiero eso… no quiero vivir un sueño del que tendré miedo que termine… -

-No tiene porque terminar – dijo sentándose a su lado y acunándola en sus brazos – te juro que hare lo imposible por hacerte feliz cada día, se que tendremos nuestras diferencias, se que no te conozco del todo bien, y tu no me conoces, pero, justamente el deseo de conocerte más y descubrir cada día del resto de mi vida algo nuevo en ti, es lo que me mantendrá vivo… por favor Rukia… cásate conmigo –

Sus ojos se expandieron de sorpresa, y solo pudo llorar más al escuchar tal declaración, era tan maravilloso el poder escucharle decir eso, era tan irreal que pensaba que era otro de sus sueños…

-Vamos que dices…?- dijo besando su mejilla…

-no digas nada que temo el creerte… tengo miedo…-

-yo también lo tengo…tengo miedo de no volverte a ver, de que nuestro hijo no me conozca, de que no pueda disfrutar de tocar tu cuerpo, acariciarlo, no poder sentir tu aroma, de no poder despertar junto a ti cada mañana – dijo mientras le acariciaba el cuello -casémonos Rukia, y tengamos muchos hijos… quiero formar una familia contigo, y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, así, el miedo se disipará, porque nuestro amor es más grande y grato–

Volteó para verlo a los ojos – te amo – le dijo y él la besó en los labios delicadamente

-te amo – correspondió y acaricio sus mejillas y sus labios

-Ichigo, te amo tanto que siento como este amor me ahoga –

-ahora ya no, porque, podrás demostrármelo, y yo haré lo mismo –

-demuéstralo, porque yo no se como hacerlo, aprenderé de ti, tu eres el único que me da a conocer nuevas emociones. Y si algún día dejas de amarme, solo no te marches sin decir adiós –

-eso no pasará, pero si pasa será porque la línea de mi vida llegó a su final, y aún así se que te amaría-

-no digas tales cosas –

-en tal caso, no digas que dejaré de amarte –

-eres cursi…- escondió su cabeza en su pecho

-tú me vuelves cursi –

-Imbécil –

-enana – besó tiernamente su coronilla

-vamos arriba – le dijo ella abrazada a él, pues tenía tantos deseos de volver a sentirlo que no pudo reprimir ese sentir

-te seguiré hasta el mismísimo averno si me lo pides – dijo tomándole de la mano

Caminaron lento hacia su habitación, estaban solos en la casa, Byakuya tenía que atender negocios y llegaría de noche, Keni y Momo salieron al parque de diversiones así que tardarían en llegar. Estaban solos en su alcoba.

Sentados en la cama la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras la acariciaba y besaba delicadamente y con devoción, sus labios suaves temblaban, como la primera vez, su cuerpo se estremecía ante las caricias de sus manos sobre el albornoz. Descubrió sus hombros para acariciarlos y besarlos lentamente, la recostó delicadamente en la cama deshaciendo el nudo de la prenda que la cubría… mientras la besaba se quitó su jersey y la camisa, pues ella estaba muy tímida, sus sonrojo la delataba, amaba esa expresión en ella, y la amaba tanto que solo quería hacerle el amor de mil maneras.

Sus manos recorrieron su torso y su espalda, con calma, moldeando cada músculo. Atrapó sus labios con pasión, se dejó guiar, sintió como bajaba mordiendo su piel, y sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, sintió como sus pezones eran atacados de manera delicada, eran caricias que nunca antes le había hecho sentir, delicadas, lentas, cálidas, suaves y al mismo tiempo, voraces, posesivas, duras, deseosas.

Retuvo un gemido al sentir como sus dedos jugaban en su entrepierna causando que su esencia se mostrase para indicar que las caricias recibidas eran bienvenidas y que estaba lista… pero él no tenía prisa, la acariciaba causándole placeres nuevos, besaba sus labios generando una guerra entre sus lenguas, acariciaba sus pechos erectos suplicando ser atendidos, sus manos quemaban por el calor que emanaban mientras recorrían cada centímetro de ella.

Se quitó los pantalones ante su vista, quedando completamente desnudo, y ella acabó de despojarse de su prenda, la observó, su piel nívea, sus mejillas sonrojada, sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus pezones erectos, el leve temblor de su cuerpo, toda ella, sería nuevamente de él, como siempre debió haber sido.

Se acercó a él, lo abrazó, y empezó a besarlo, mientras estaban arrodillados sobre la cama, ambos viajaban con sus manos, marcando caminos indefinidos, ella se detuvo en su hombría y empezó a realizar movimientos circulares con sus dedos, luego lo cogió completamente y lo estimuló aún más.

Ambos soltaban leves gemidos, mientras se acariciaban… la recostó en la cama y nuevamente mientras la besaba acaricio su sexo, y ella acariciaba su rostro. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella, y ella gimió un poco fuerte, luego aumentó la velocidad, y ella empezó a ser mas sonora y movió sus caderas, quería brindarle más placer, pero él también quería sentirse uno con ella, se alejó de sus labios, le abrió las piernas ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, con su respiración agitada y sus pechos subiendo y bajando, su cabello revuelto y el sudor de su cuerpo impregnado en él con su aroma.

Entre abrió los ojos un poco, y notó que él le sujetaba de las piernas colocándolas sobre sus hombros mientras él se acercaba a su rostro

-Lista – le dijo

-Sí…- dijo gimiendo, pues él ya estaba entrando

-que tal te sientes? – le dijo esperando un poco

-no… no se… se siente diferente – jadeó algo incoerente

-vamos… empecemos – le dijo besando sus labios y ella sintió como sus piernas se flexionaban sobre su mismo cuerpo. Él empezó a moverse, empezaron a gemir más, era inevitable, pues él había descubierto como llegar a sus puntos mas sensibles, sin necesidad de tocarla, y ella sin saber lo estimulaba apretándolo con sus paredes internas, lo sentía duro lo presionaba dentro de ella y lo volvía a soltar, era excitante, su cuerpo casi temblaba de placer, pero aún quería más.

Marcó un ritmo más frenético, se recostó a su lado haciendo que ella también se recostara de lado, sujetando una de sus piernas sobre su cadera para poder mantenerse unidos. Embestía delicadamente, ella casi gritaba, y él no podía evitar gruñir y gemir de placer.

Ella gritó fuerte y su cuerpo tembló, pero él seguía, sintió como las paredes de su feminidad presionaban su masculinidad, continuó haciéndola suya de una mil formas, no quería dejarla nunca más, solo ella causaba tal adicción en él, solo con verla ya la deseaba, desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Esperó un poco a que ella deje de ser presa del placer, redujo el frenesí de sus embestidas, ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban brillosos y oscurecidos de placer…

-Ichigo…- gimió

El continuó aumentando la velocidad, ella volvió a gemir, y sintió una vez más que el placer estaba cerca, y él también se sintió en el límite, entre un gemido que dejaba reconocer sus nombres, ella llego de nuevo al clímax, él se detuvo pero podía sentir la palpitación de su miembro dentro de ella, haciendo que ambos se sientan estimulados y cargados por una gran energía de placer.

Ella se abrazó a sus caderas, él se recostó e hizo que ella quedara arriba, sin separarse un solo segundo. Apoyó sus manos sobre el torso del peli naranja, manejando ella ahora el ritmo de las entradas y salidas, los gemidos de ambos eran sonoros.

Posó sus manos en los pechos de la morena y acarició sus oscurecidos, erectos y deliciosos pezones. La atrajo hacia sí, ella acomodó sus manos para acariciar sus hebras naranjas mientras aún sus caderas se movían con lentitud. Él aprisionó sus labios y no dejaba de explorar su cavidad, volviéndose loco con cada suspiro y gemido suave y fuerte que salía de sus labios y se perdía en los suyos.

Uno de sus brazos recorrió su espalda, llegando al inicio de sus nalgas, teniendo la facilidad de sujetarla completa con sus manos grandes y calidad, fue llegando a su húmeda prisión que lo mantenía encerrado, la acarició cerca de donde ambos se encontraban unidos.

Ella prolongó un gemido separándose de sus labios e irguiéndose apoyando sus palmas en la cama. Dejó de moverse

-Ichigo – dijo en un suspiro

Observó sus ojos color miel que ahora se acercaban más al dorado, la observaban y sintió como su alma era explorada al igual que ella podía explorara la de él… Empezó a mover sus caderas con mayor velocidad, él también gemía con ella, ambos en suspiros o sus nombres, sintió como sus paredes se contarían y nuevamente sintió el placer.

El calor y la humedad de su prisión abrumaron sus sentidos, haciendo que su orgasmo llegara nuevamente, sintió las convulsiones de las paredes alrededor de su miembro, que pulsaba haciendo que ambos griten de pasión…

Continuaron hasta el atardecer, el placer era inmenso, aún tenía las energías suficientes para continuar amándola, pero sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer el amor. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había hecho el amor de esta manera, estaba tan excitado y contento de saber que solo él es el primero y el único de haberla amado que no cabía en sí de emoción, escuchar decir su nombre en la voz cargada de fuego, anhelo y pasión de la morena, no le permitía pensar bien, pero notó como ella ya no podía más.

La tenía bajo su cuerpo, se sujetaba a las sabanas que quedaron, su expresión aunque de placer mostraba también agotamiento, estaba hermosa, el brillo de su piel acentuado con su sudor era esplendido, si le pedían morir ahí mismo lo haría, sin pensarlo, pues ella era su luz y lo guiaría por siempre de ahora en adelante hacia la felicidad.

Sintió una vez más como su cuerpo era apresado por el clímax, no sabe como resistió tantas olas de placer, pero verlo a él ahí con ella, la hacían sentir nuevamente llena de energía, el se reclinó hacia ella y sintiendo ambos las pulsaciones y las contracciones del otro, le brindó una vez más una apasionado beso.

Cuando terminaron de sentir el placer, él salió de ella, después de mucho tiempo, ella gimió al sentir como él la dejaba, y luego sintió como su cuerpo era aprisionado entre los brazos del peli naranja.

-Rukia…- dijo acariciando sus brazos su espalda, sus muslos

-hmmm – dijo ella agotada, sintiendo por fin las facturas de ser amada tan intensamente

-Te amo – le susurró y solo pudo notar como ella se resistía a dejarse llevar por Morfeo, estaba agotada después de cuatro horas, y su cuerpo temblaba

Y aunque ambos quisieran continuar él era realista, y sabía que pronto llegaría alguien…

-venga duerme un poco – dijo atrayéndola aún más, sujetando su pierna y colocándola sobre su cadera, causando un nuevo roce de sus sexos, gimiendo al mismo tiempo

-Siempre… soñé con algo así – le dijo ella un poco más consiente

-con lo que acabamos de hacer? – dijo sonriendo algo triunfante

-no…- se apegó más a su cuerpo – con esto. Poder estar entre tus brazos después de que me amaras-

-ahora no hay necesidad de soñar, porque estoy dispuesto a retenerte entre mis brazos siempre –

Y besando él su coronilla, y ella su pecho cerca de su corazón, cayeron dormidos.

*****/***/***/*****

Era ya de noche cuando:

-Rukia chan, ya llegamos – anunció Momo, tocando la puerta

-mamá, ya estoy aquí – dijo gritando subiendo a la habitación de su madre

Y cuando ingresó a la misma, no le agradó mucho lo que vio

-usted que hace aquí señor Kurosaki – dijo serio como su tío

-Hola Keni… como estuviste? – le sonrió sentado al lado de la cama

-mi mamá…?-

-esta durmiendo… quieres jugo de naranja, lo traje para ella, pero parece que no despertara pronto– le sonrió

-mi mamá esta bien? – dijo algo preocupado aceptando el jugo y sentándose junto a él en el piso observando a la morena, y sabiendo que él le había echo llorar la anterior vez, no confiaba mucho, aunque algo le diga que no había nada que temer

-sí, solo esta algo cansada, ya despertara, no te preocupes – le aseguró

-Keni kun – entro Momo – ha… lo siento, no sabía que teníamos visita -

-esta bien Momo chan, es un amigo de mamá – dijo mirando a Ichigo sonriéndole un poco

Momo salió y los dejó solos, y entonces el pequeño empezó

-Y dígame Kurosaki san…¿Por qué esta aquí, si mi mamá no quería verlo? – se sentó en la cama, y cruzó sus brazos

-pues vine a pedir disculpas, por mi comportamiento de hace años –

-y que es lo que quiere ahora con Mi mamá? – Ichigo sonrió, notando la posesividad con la que él mismo trataría a Rukia de ahora en adelante

-Keni, se que no me conoces, pero tu mamá me conoce hace mucho tiempo, por eso le e pedido algo muy importante, y ha aceptado, pero si tu no quieres estará bien, no me enojare… - dijo mirándolo algo serio, ahora el niño se comportaba de manera diferente, acaso había otro niño que tenga tanta variación en su comportamiento?

-y que es lo que le pidió…?- sus ojos se mostraron curiosos y se entrecerraron un poco

-prefiero que te lo diga Rukia, ella te conoce mejor…-

-Pero dígame ahora, porque no me lo quiere decir? – se levantó y empezó ha a hacer un mojín de repente, algo tierno a la vista del Kurosaki, extrañamente le recordó a su pariente más cercano por su forma de hacer berrinche… alguien a quien debía la existencia. Sonrió.

-Keni…?- la voz somnolienta de la morena se dejó escuchar seguido de un bostezo, aún se sentía cansada y sus parpados le pesaban

-mami… ya llegué – dijo feliz

-Okaeri – dijo en medio bostezo, abrazándolo

-mami, Kurosaki san dice que te pidió algo y que tu aceptaste – dijo sin rodeos para descubrir que era lo que le pidió

-yo no recuerdo haber aceptado nada…- volvió a bostezar y miró de reojo al causante de su falta de su cansancio, aunque no lo culpaba, pues se sentía estupendamente, notó como Ichigo fruncía más su ceño, cuando dijo lo que acababa de decir – aún no, primero debo consultártelo – aclaró sonriendo a ambos

-Y que es? – sus ojos denotaban la curiosidad

-Keni…- le dijo seria y el niño también se puso serio – recuerdas que una vez te hable de tu padre? –

-sí… recuerdo que me dijiste que era un imbécil – dijo y pausó un momento, Ichigo la observó como diciendo ¿Cómo pudiste haberle dicho eso de mi? – pero también me dijiste que era inteligente, aunque no lo pareciera, que trabajaba muy duro, aunque más parecía un vago, que siempre te invitaba a su casa, aunque nunca te invitaba nada, que nunca te satisfacía en ninguna oportunidad ya que él siempre comía lo que quería y luego te dejaba sin nada, también me dijiste que te hizo llorar varias veces, pero que le estabas muy agradecida, y que aunque en un principio no lo querías, te enamoraste de él, y de ese cariño nací yo – finalizó con una sonrisa

Ichigo escuchó todo, habían cosas buenas que le dijo de él, pero también malas, aunque le gustó el final

-sí eso te dije – le sonrió, y miró a Ichigo con cierta malicia en sus ojos, como diciendo "jeje a que no esperabas que dijera eso de tí"

E Ichigo le devolvió una mirada cómplice y amenazadora a la vez como diciendo "así que nunca te e satisfecho?" y ella sonrió

-porque me preguntas eso mami? –

-pues porque te dije que algún día te presentaría a tu padre si se puede… por eso te lo pregunto, porque quiero presentarte a tu padre – lo sentó en su regazo con vista a Ichigo – mira Kenichi, él es tu padre, que opinas de él? –

-este señor es mi padre…?- dijo en tono algo decepcionado, y la morena sonrió

-Hey, no seré el mejor padre del mundo pero, lo intentaré – se defendió algo herido

-No importa – dijo sonriendo – cuando te conocí quería que fueras tú… me gusta el color de tu cabello – dijo saltando a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo

-en serio… generalmente me piden que me lo tiña de negro –

-No, a mi me gusta otou san – sintió ganas de llorar cuando le escuchó decir lo último

-entonces, nunca me lo teñiré – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas

¿Qué más podía pedir? Ahora lo tenía todo, la mujer a la que amaba, y a un niño realmente hermoso.

-entonces te preguntaré a ti – le dijo Ichigo

-esta bien pregunta –

-me das permiso para casarme con tu mamá? –

-no-

-y porque no? – dijo algo ofendido, Rukia solo se recostó en el cabecero de su cama sin intervenir

-porque antes debes prometer que nunca harás llorar a mi mamá y también que siempre me comprarás chocolates y que me llevaras a las carreras y que me compraras un coche de carreras cuando sea mayor, y una moto, porque mi tío Byakuya no quiere comprarme una, y también que compraremos un perro y un gato, y tendremos muchos conejos – ya estaba medio mareado con tanta solicitud – y luego compraremos un barco y nos iremos a las competencias que hacen en la plaza central de Viena, y también siempre me comprarás helado… yyyyyyy… eso es todo –

-seguro? –

-sí… por ahora – puntualizó

-bueno, respecto al chocolate y al helado, siempre tendrás uno, pero también tendrás que ir al dentista para que no te aparezcan caries - el pequeño asintió de mala gana – lo de la carrera de veleros claro que iremos, muero por conocer la ciudad e Viena – sonrieron – lo de las carreras también me gustaría verlas, pero lo del coche y la moto, lo hablaremos cuando seas mayor ok? –

-vale –

-Lo de las mascotas, si, porque no, hay que preguntarle a mamá – ambos la miraron - ¿estas de acuerdo?-

-porque no… en especial con los conejos – sonrió

- y respecto a nunca hacer llorar a tu mamá, no pienso hacerlo, porque quiero que sonría todos los días, y si llora que sea de felicidad, porque no pienso dejar que se entristezca, y a ti tampoco, ahora que estoy con ustedes, no pienso separarme – miró a su hijo y a su morena – entonces que dices, me das permiso para casarme con tu mamá -

Se puso un momento pensativo, dejando salir un sonido de meditación, como un mmmmm y luego de unos minutos respondió -Si, acepto – dijo sonriendo – y también debes preguntarle a mi tío Byakuya. Tío ven…- gritó de repente

Y en menos de diez segundos apareció el moreno que vio el otro día…

-Keni… Rukia – mencionó a su hermana con un tono más severo

-Nii sama…- dijo algo nerviosa, nunca le reveló el nombre del padre de Keni, y ahora estaba algo nerviosa

-Disculpe usted es…- se acercó al intruso

-Soy…-

-es mi papá tío Byakuya, mera tiene el pelo naranja, no te gusta? – saltó hacia su tío

-Así que es el padre de Keni – dijo serio, observando a la morena, la cual asintió

-Sí tío, se llama Kurosaki Ichigo…- informó

-pero cumpla con su papel esta vez…- su tono era amenazador, y supo de quien su hijo había aprendido ha hablar tan fría mente, al igual que la morena

-Lo haré, es más, quiero casarme con Rukia – su tono era firme, seguro y posesivo – Y cuidaré de Mi mujer y mi hijo –

-Eso espero…- no cambió de semblante, pero estaba convencido que dar una negativa sería causa de una tristeza mayor para su hermana y su querido sobrino – con permiso… Y rukua, te espero más tarde en mi despacho, junto al señor Kurosaki…- y se alejó pensando "Un koso, como él?"

-mami, estas feliz – dijo al observar como sonreía

- si lo estoy – y la verdad que se quitó un peso, pues pensó que su hermano se negaría rotundamente a su matrimonio con Ichigo – Ahora estoy completamente feliz – miró a su niño sobre la cama, y luego estiró un brazo para que Ichigo cogiera su mano y él lo hizo con gusto – ahora sí lo estoy…-

"**Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, solo habría una cosa que no quisiera cambiar… el haberte conocido.**

**Y si para poder tenerte conmigo nuevamente, debo pasar por todo ese sufrimiento, lo pasaría, porque mi mayor recompensa eres tú.**

**Mi mayor anhelo es permanecer a tu lado y ser uno contigo para toda la eternidad."**

**FIN**

*****/***/***/*****

"_**El amor es más sabio que la Filosofía, aunque ella sea sabia; y más fuerte que la fuerza, aunque ella sea fuerte. Sus alas tienen el color del fuego, y el fuego ilumina su cuerpo. Sus labios son dulces como la miel, y su aliento es como el incienso"**_

**Oscar Wild, El ruiseñor y la Rosa**

*****/***/***/*****

**Les gusto?**

**Espero que sí, debo confesar que la mayor parte del capítulo que escribí me la pasé llorando, y espero que haya quedado impregnado del sentimiento que quería transmitir.**

**Como dije este fic va dedicado a GIBY-CHAN… espero que hayas disfrutado de lo que hice.**

**Agradezco de antemano a los que dejen su comentario y a los que no también, y muchas gracias a los que siguieron este fic, aunque se que estuvo un poco meloso.**

**Debo confesar que a mi me encantaría estar así en los brazos de Ichigo. Y también que debido a mis trágicas, cómicas y algo raras experiencias es que pude desarrollar este fic, y no solo este sino todos los que escribí, y también los que escribiré jeje la verdad que la vida es una sorpresa cada momento, y una puede manipularla para crear situaciones ICHIRUKISTAS, siiiiiii**

**Bueno yo me despido por el momento,GRACIAS a todas las que dejaron sus reviews**

**Jane…**

**Rukia Nair**


End file.
